In der Falle
by Bellamaus
Summary: "Sie rannte so schnell sie konnte. - Wie war sie da nur hineingeraten? - Dann hörte sie es. Ein lautes Knacken. Es klang näher, er holte auf. - Mit einem Mal zerriss ein markerschütternder Schrei die Stille des Waldes." Urlaub mal anders...  Remus/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hi, da bin ich wieder mit einer anderen Geschichte, die ich aus den tiefen meiner gespeicherten Dateien gefischt hab. Is schon ein wenig älter, aber deshalb nicht schlechter, hoff ich. :-)

Ich hoffe, euch gefällt das hier genauso, immerhin ist diese Story so völlig anders als die vorherige (Askaban).

Trotzdem: viel Spaß! (auch wenn das hier nur der kleine Appetitanreger ist)

* * *

Prolog

Dünne, kräftige Finger krallten sich in ihren Oberarm und zerrten sie unbarmherzig weiter. Ein paar Mal stolperte sie, doch der grausame Griff duldete nichts dergleichen. Ihr Herz raste vor Angst und schon vor einiger Zeit hatte ihre Stimme sich einfach geweigert, noch weitere Töne zu erzeugen. Kein Schreien, kein Wimmern, kein Flehen, nichts mehr kam über ihre Lippen. Nur Tränen rannen ihr unaufhörlich über die Wangen. Alles um sie her war dunkel, stockdunkel.

Immerzu raste nur ein einziger Gedanke durch ihren Kopf: was würde dieser Typ mit ihr machen, wenn sie weit genug von den anderen weg waren?

Würde er sie vergewaltigen?

Würde er sie töten?

Oder beides?

Bei diesen Gedanken gaben ihre Beine wieder unter ihr nach, doch diesmal ließ er sie los und sie sackte zu Boden. Mit großen Augen und panischem Blick sah sie zu ihm auf, doch auch jetzt erkannte sie nicht viel mehr als zuvor. Er sah aus wie all die anderen in diesem absurden Treffen auch. Er trug eine Art schwarze Robe, die seinen Körper majestätisch umwogte und dazu eine weiße Maske, die unter der dunklen Kapuze sein Gesicht komplett bedeckte.

Instinktiv kroch sie rückwärts von ihm davon.

Nur ganz kurz ließ sie ihn aus den Augen, nämlich um ihre Umgebung zu betrachten. Doch sie stellte schnell fest, dass eine Flucht ziemlich sinnlos war. Sie befanden sich auf einer kleinen Lichtung, an deren Rand wohl vor einiger Zeit bei einem Erdrutsch der Boden weggebrochen war. Jedenfalls ging es ziemlich steil und steinig bergab und unten in der Dunkelheit hörte sie das leise Rauschen eines Flusses. Und auf der anderen Seite stand er und versperrte ihr den Weg.

Er kam näher und ohne nachzudenken kroch sie rückwärts, auf den Abhang zu.

Augenblicklich blieb er stehen, hob beschwichtigend die Hand und sprach, zu ihr, mit dieser tiefen, samtigen Stimme, die ihr eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte.

Eins wusste sie, sollte sie diese Nacht überleben, würde sie diese Stimme nie in ihrem ganzen Leben wieder vergessen.

„Ich werde ihnen nichts tun."

Was für eine schlechte Lüge!

Der eine Kerl in schwarz mit Maske, der sie auf dem Campingplatz überfallen und hierher in diesen Wald verschleppt hatte, hatte sie doch schließlich mit den Worten und dem dabei gut hörbaren Grinsen in der Stimme „Ein kleines Präsent für dich, damit du dich austoben kannst" an den jetzigen Maskierten übergeben. Und der hatte sich schließlich dafür bedankt und gemeint, dass er es vorziehe, sich ohne Publikum zu vergnügen und hatte sie dann in den Wald gezerrt. Und jetzt wollte er behaupten, er würde ihr nichts tun?

„Nein… sie lügen…" brachte sie heiser, aber überzeugt über ihre spröden Lippen und erhob sich langsam auf ihre zittrigen Beine, bereit im nächsten Moment aufzuspringen und loszulaufen, wohin auch immer.

„Ich lüge nicht." Ganz langsam ging er auf sie zu, die Hände hielt er erhoben, mit den Handflächen zu ihr gewandt. „Bitte, ich will ihnen helfen. Ich kann sie von hier fortbringen. Aber dazu müssen sich mich zu ihnen lassen."

Nein, das meinte er nicht ernst. Das war ein Trick, ein ganz simpler Trick. Er wollte sie nur reinlegen, damit er sich dann an ihr vergreifen konnte.

Nicht mit ihr.

„Niemals. Niemals!" schrie sie ihm entgegen und trat einen weiteren Schritt nach hinten. Unter ihrer Fußsohle bröckelte ein bisschen Erde ab und polterte den Abhang hinunter.

Und sie fasste einen Entschloss. Lieber würde sie da hinunterspringen, als sich von ihm anfassen zu lassen!

Sie warf einen kurzen Blick in die Schwärze unter ihr. Als sie wieder aufsah, hielt der Maskierte plötzlich einen Holzstab in der Hand und sie sah ein helles rotes Licht. Dann wurde alles um sie herum schwarz…

* * *

Na? Was sagt ihr bisher? Neugierig geworden?

Dann lasst es mich wissen!

lg

Bella


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo, hier kommt auch schon das zweite Kapitel. Oder besser gesagt, das erste richtige Kapitel.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

5-6 Wochen später

Sie rannte so schnell sie konnte.

Dem Mond gelang es nur schwer, sein Licht durch die Baumkronen hindurch bis zum Boden zu werfen, obwohl in ein paar Nächten Vollmond sein würde. Soweit das Auge reichte, waren Bäume zu sehen. Es war mucksmäuschenstill, als würden alle Tiere des Waldes gespannt die Luft anhalten und abwarten, was da wohl passierte. Nichts regte sich, rein gar nichts, bis auf die junge Frau, die heftig keuchend durch die Dunkelheit lief.

Sie sah kaum etwas, immer nur wenige Schritte vor sich und auch nicht sonderlich deutlich, immer wieder taumelte sie, wenn sich ihr ein unerwarteter Ast in den Weg legte oder eine plötzliche Senke im Boden auftat. Zweimal war sie bereits gestürzt und die Knie ihrer hellen Jeans waren mit brauner Erde befleckt, ebenso wie ihre Hände. Ihr dunkelbraunes Haar wehte hinter ihr her, ein paar kleinere Ästchen hingen darin, und immer wieder warf sie hektische Blicke hinter sich.

Ihr Herz raste und ihre Lunge brannte, doch sie konnte nicht stehen bleiben, wenn es sein musste, würde sie die ganze Nacht weiterlaufen. Sie wollte weg, einfach nur weg! In ihrem Kopf drehten sich immer noch die Ereignisse der letzten Viertelstunde im Kreis. Wie konnte das alles passieren? Wie war sie da nur hineingeraten? Und warum erwiesen sich all diese Absurditäten nicht einfach als böser Albtraum?

Doch jetzt hatte sie keine Zeit zum Denken. Den Blick konzentriert nach vorne gerichtet hastete sie weiter, sie musste von hier weg. Sie musste Menschen finden, normale Menschen, die ihr helfen würden. Doch wo genau war dieser Wald überhaupt? Gab es hier überhaupt noch andere Menschen?

Dann hörte sie es. Ein lautes Knacken. Es klang näher, er holte auf.

Ihre Angst steigerte sich noch und zwang ihre Beine zu noch schnelleren Schritten. Schweiß stand ihr auf der Stirn und rann ihr in die Augen. Keuchend hetzte sie weiter, hangelte sich zwischen den dicht stehenden Bäumen hindurch und rannte, rannte, rannte.

„Ryanna! Ryanna bitte bleib stehen! Ich… ich kann es dir erklären. Bitte!"

Seine Stimme klang abgehackt, auch er hastete immer weiter, ihr nach.

Sie biss die Zähne zusammen. Es war seine Stimme, sie klang so flehend, so besorgt, so… entschuldigend. Sie hatte geglaubt, ihn zu kennen, und doch war er so ganz anders.

Wie konnte jemand mit so einer Stimme nur so… abnorm sein?

„Verschwinde du Monster! Lass mich in Frieden!"

„Ich tu dir doch nichts, Ryanna, das könnte ich nicht, niemals. Bleib doch bitte stehen, du wirst dich verlaufen." Eine kurze abgehackte Pause und wieder ein knackender Ast. „Ryanna, bitte, ich… AAAAHHHHH!"

Mit einem Mal zerriss ein markerschütternder Schrei die Stille des Waldes. Es klang soviel Schmerz, Überraschung und Qual aus diesem einen Laut, dass der Wald selbst die Luft anzuhalten schien. Nicht mal mehr das leise Rascheln der Blätter war zu hören.

Ryannas Schritte wurden kürzer und schließlich hielt sie ganz an, lehnte sich an einen Baumstamm und schnappte keuchend nach Luft. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass diese Aprilnacht trotz der letzten milden Tage doch recht kühl war und sie fror in ihrem orangen T-Shirt.

Doch ihre Gänsehaut rührte nicht nur von der Kälte, der Schrei war ihr durch Mark und Bein gegangen. Das war nicht gespielt gewesen, um sie zu täuschen. Sowas konnte niemand spielen. Dieser Schrei war echt und damit auch der Schmerz, der ihn verursacht haben musste.

Eine eisige Hand schien sich um ihr Herz zu klammern und langsam zuzudrücken.

Was war ihm passiert?

Plötzlich bemerkte sie, wie still es um sie herum war und die Dunkelheit zwischen den Bäumen schien auf einmal viel dunkler und undurchdringlicher als gerade eben noch. Nervös rieb sie ihre dreckigen Hände an ihrer Jeans.

Wieso hörte sie nichts mehr von ihm?

Ängstlich schlang sie ihre Arme um ihren Oberkörper und biss sich auf die Lippe, bis ihr wieder alles einfiel und sie sich über ihre Furcht ärgerte. Schnaubend stieß sie sich vom Baum ab. Es war sicher nichts passiert, was er nicht auch selbst lösen konnte! Er musste doch sicher nur einmal mit diesem Holzding wedeln.

Das war ihre Chance! Jetzt konnte sie fliehen, er würde sie nie wieder finden.

Doch ihre Beine wollten sich keinen Millimeter bewegen. Wieder wandte sich ihr Kopf in die Richtung, aus der sein Schrei gekommen war.

Und wenn er nun doch nichts tun konnte?

Was solltest du dann schon ausrichten können? fragte diese gehässige Stimme in ihr zurück.

Ihr Magen krampfte sich zusammen und ihre Hände begannen zu zittern. Verdammt, was sollte sie jetzt tun?

Unsicher stand sie immer noch auf demselben Fleck wie zuvor und starrten in die dunkle Nacht. Schließlich fand sie ihre Stimme wieder, sie bebte vor Angst, vor Ungewissheit… vor Sorge.

„Remus?"

Nichts tat sich.

„Remus? Ist… ist alles in Ordnung?"

Wieder keine Antwort. Aber sie hörte ganz leise eine Art Rasseln. Wo kam das her? Und was war das für ein Geräusch?

Unruhig verlagerte sie ihr Gewicht von einem Bein aufs andere. An Weglaufen dachte sie schon lange nicht mehr, doch war sie immer noch unentschlossen. Einmal tief durchatmend machte sie einen Schritt nach vorn und bald bewegten sich ihre Beine schneller und ihr Blick huschte durch die Dunkelheit. Die gehässige Stimme hatte sie ausgeblendet, sie war jetzt nicht wichtig, nicht jetzt. Im Moment zählte Remus und ob es ihm gut ging. Weglaufen konnte sie auch später noch.

Vorsichtig lief sie den Weg zurück, den sie gekommen war und hielt die Augen offen, irgendwo hier musste er sein.

„Remus? Sag doch was? Wo bist du?"

Langsam stieg ihre Sorge immer mehr. Wieso antwortete er nicht?

„Remus?"

Ein leises Stöhnen erklang, dicht gefolgt von einem schwachen „Hier.".

Als sie das hörte, rann es ihr eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. Sie hatte ihn schon mal erlebt, als er richtig fertig war, doch noch nie hatte sich seine Stimme so dünn, so gepresst und so voller Schmerz angehört.

Hektisch eilte sie in die Richtung weiter, aus der seine Stimme gekommen war, über eine kleine Anhöhe und um eine dicht stehende Baumgruppe herum…

„Remus! Gott sei Dank, was…" Als sie genauer sah, was das spärliche Mondlicht ihr preisgab, stockte ihr der Atem, sie konnte nur noch die Hände vor den Mund schlagen und entsetzt die Augen aufreißen. „Oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott. Remus…" hauchte sie, während sie sich schnell an seiner Seite zu Boden sinken ließ.

Er lag auf dem Rücken, trug immer noch die dunkelblaue Jeans und das simple weiße T-Shirt, welche sie so sexy an ihm fand; beides war jetzt mit Erde beschmiert, ebenso wie seine Unterarme. Sein Gesicht war angespannt, sein Mund schmerzverzerrt, seine Augen zusammengekniffen. Und ein Stück weiter unten war auch der Grund dafür sichtbar: sein linker Fuß – nur mit Socken bekleidet, er hatte sich nicht mal mehr Schuhe übergestreift, um ihr nachzulaufen – steckte in der eisernen Umklammerung einer alten Tierfalle, die für Wölfe, Füchse und auch Bären verwendet wurde. Unbarmherzig hatten sich die metallenen Zacken durch die Jeans hindurch in sein Fleisch gegraben, von der Kraft einer äußerst starken Feder hineingepresst.

Sie griff nach seiner Hand, es tat ihr in der Seele weh, ihn so leiden zu sehen.

Seine Augen öffneten sich, es lag soviel Schmerz in ihnen und doch auch ein kleiner Funken Freude darüber, dass sie hier war, dass sie nicht einfach weitergelaufen war.

„Ryanna…"

„Remus… es tut mir so leid… ich wollte nicht… ich hätte zuerst… ich… kann ich irgendwas tun?" Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte, stammelte unzusammenhängend, bis sie sich auf das hier und jetzt konzentrierte. Alles andere konnten sie auch später noch klären, jetzt im Moment war wichtig, dass er aus diesem Ding raus- und dann schnell zu einem Arzt kam.

Gab es hier in der Nähe einen Arzt?

Und wie sollte sie da hinkommen? Remus hatte weder Auto noch Fahrrad?

Sie konnte den Arzt nicht mal informieren, schließlich besaß Remus kein Telefon.

Panik stieg in ihr auf, doch als sie seine Stimme hörte, kämpfte sie diese mühsam zurück in ihre Schranken und besann sich auf seine Worte.

„Mein… Zauberstab… ich hab ihn verloren… er müsste irgendwo dort drüben liegen… kannst du ihn finden?"

Seine Worte – und seien sie auch noch so schwach und mühsam beherrscht – katapultierten sie in Windeseile zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Da war es wieder. Dieses ‚Zeug'.

Sie riss sich zusammen und nickte. Flink sprang sie auf und suchte dort, wo er hingedeutet hatte, den Boden ab. Tastete mit ihren Händen umher, doch da waren nur krumme und raue Äste, Erde, kleine Steinchen, ein paar Blätter und Nadeln, aber kein glattes Stück Holz wie jenes, das sie kurz zuvor in der Hütte gesehen hatte.

Einerseits irgendwie erleichtert, dass sie ihn nicht gefunden hatte, und dieses Ding aus einer anderen Welt nicht hatte anfassen und damit real werden lassen müssen, und andererseits besorgt, kehrte sie an seine Seite zurück. Hätte er sich mit diesem Ding befreien können? Vielleicht sogar heilen?

„Ich kann ihn nicht finden. Es ist zu dunkel und da liegt zuviel herum, ich…" Sie war unsicher und hatte Angst und deshalb geriet sie leicht ins Plappern.

„Schon gut." unterbrach Remus sie. Er griff nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie leicht. Seine Haut war ganz kalt und feucht. Und plötzlich fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen. Er war genauso gerannt wie sie, er hatte geschwitzt und lag jetzt in diesen dünnen Klamotten auf dem kalten Boden herum.

Sie sah ihn an und er blickte ernst zurück. Seine Augen verschleiert vom Schmerz.

„Ryanna, du musst dieses Ding aufdrücken, damit ich meinen Fuß rausziehen kann, hörst du?"

Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. Was sagte er da? Was verlangte er da von ihr?

„Das… das kann ich nicht…" stotterte sie.

„Natürlich kannst du das, Ryanna. Du bist stark… du schaffst das."

„Ich… vielleicht sollte ich Hilfe holen…"

„Hier gibt es niemanden… nur uns zwei."

Sie schluckte.

„Das Ding da ist fest im Boden verankert… ich krieg es nicht raus. Und es zerdrückt mir langsam das Bein." fügte er gepresst hinzu.

Ihre Hände zitterten, aber sie nickte. Sie würde es tun, was blieb ihr auch übrig sonst? Remus hier im Wald liegen zu lassen und völlig umsonst nach Hilfe suchen? Zulassen, dass ihm die Bärenfalle den Fuß abriss? Zusehen, wie er am Ende erfror oder verblutete?

Nein, das konnte sie nicht.

Vorsichtig rutschte sie zu seinem verletzten Bein hinüber und nahm den Mechanismus der Falle unter die Lupe. Sie musste die zwei gezähnten Hälften auseinanderdrücken, dann würde Remus sich befreien können. Ganz langsam und behutsam fasste sie nach einer der Hälften, doch kaum kam sie auch nur in die Nähe seines Beines, da zuckte Remus auch schon zusammen und stöhnte schmerzhaft auf.

„Schon… gut… mach einfach… weiter…" keuchte er.

Anfangs etwas zittrig und jedes Mal selber innerlich zusammenzuckend, wenn sie ihn stöhnen hörte oder spürte, wie sich vor Schmerz sein ganzer Körper zusammenkrampfte, griff sie nach den zwei Hälften und zog sie mit aller Kraft aus Remus' geschundenem Bein hervor. Ihre Muskeln bebten vor Anstrengung und sie musste umgreifen, um genug Kraft aufwenden zu können. Vorsichtig schob sie ihre Hände an dem Metall entlang, bis sie jetzt von innen dagegendrücken konnte.

„Jetzt… schnell…" diesmal war sie es, die keuchte.

Sein Bein bewegte sich ganz leicht, dann sackte es wieder zurück in seine Ausgangsposition. Ein Seitenblick sagte ihr, dass er zitterte und ihm glänzende Schweißperlen auf der Stirn standen.

„Remus?" Ihre Stimme klang nur halb so besorgt, wie sie sich fühlte.

„Einen Moment… ich…" Mehr brachte er nicht zustande.

Sie sah ihm an, dass er starke Schmerzen hatte. Es musste höllisch sein, dieses verletzte Bein mit den zerrissenen Muskeln und Sehnen anzuheben und auch noch zu bewegen. Da bemerkte sie, dass sich seine Jeans knapp über dem Knöchel, an der Stelle der Verletzung, ziemlich schnell dunkler färbte.

Verdammt.

Wieder spürte sie das Zittern in ihren Muskeln, sie musste das Metall anderes fassen. Doch kaum bewegte sie ihre Hand, rutschte sie am vom Blut feuchten Eisen ab und ehe sie etwas tun konnte, schnappte die Falle erneut zu und zerquetschte Remus' Bein an derselben Stelle noch einmal.

Der Schmerzensschrei, der diesmal folgte, war sogar noch schlimmer als der vorherige, er klang soviel gequälter, seine Stimme war heiser und er verklang in einem erschöpften Röcheln. Doch noch bevor der Schrei die Nacht zerriss, hörte sie das unmissverständliche Knirschen brechender Knochen.

Erschrocken sprang sie zurück und drückte sich die Hände auf den Mund um nicht zu schreien. Stolpernd eilte sie zu ihm und fiel neben seinem Kopf zu Boden.

„Es tut mir so leid, ich… das wollte ich nicht, wirklich… es war so rutschig, es ist mir ausgekommen… oh mein Gott, sag doch was… Remus?"

Aber seine Augenlider blieben geschlossen. Hier im Mondlicht sah er furchtbar blass aus und als sie eine Hand hob, um ihm über die Stirn zu streicheln, bemerkte sie, dass diese kalt und feucht war. Sein Atem ging oberflächlich und keuchend, sein Gesicht war zu einer Maske des Schmerzes verzerrt. Seine Hände krampften sich immer wieder zu Fäusten zusammen.

„Remus? Bitte sag doch was… Remus!"

Ihre Hände schienen inzwischen ein Eigenleben entwickelt zu haben. Unablässig strichen sie ihm übers Haar, streichelten sein Gesicht und hinterließen dabei braune Streifen von der Erde gemischt mit dunklem Blut, das an ihren Händen klebte, drückten seine Hände und rüttelten ihn leicht an den Schultern.

Ihre Brust schnürte sich zu, als sie ihn so sah. Und sie war daran schuld. Sie hatte nicht aufgepasst.

Er wird sterben, das wurde ihr mir einem Mal überdeutlich klar.

„Nein… nein…" stammelte sie ungehalten und sank auf seinen Brustkorb hinab, hielt sich an ihm fest. „Geh nicht, Remus. Bitte. Ich… ich liebe dich doch."

Die Worte hallten in ihrem Kopf nach. ‚Ich liebe dich doch'. Und auf einmal wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie es auch so meinte. Dieser Mann bedeutete ihr soviel. Es lag nicht nur daran, dass er sie gerettet hatte, dass er für sie gesorgt und sie bei sich aufgenommen hatte. Nein, sie liebte es, wenn er kurz nach dem Aufstehen noch so verschlafen dreinsah. Sie liebte die Geduld, mit der er an alle Dinge ranging, die er anpackte. Sie liebte das Glitzern in seinen Augen, wenn er mit diesem seltsamen Hund spielte, der ihm soviel bedeutete. Sie liebte sein Lächeln, die vorwitzige Haarsträhne, die ihm immer in die Augen fiel und wie er sie berührte, so zärtlich und einfühlsam.

Sie liebte ihn.

Egal, was da sonst noch war!

Er sagte, er sei ein Zauberer. Er hatte es sogar bewiesen und sie damit schrecklich geängstigt. Aber was änderte das schon. Er war trotzdem noch derselbe, immer noch Remus, der Mann, der sich in ihr Herz geschlichen hatte.

Es war ihr egal, was er war.

Hauptsache lebendig.

Was sie in die Realität zurückbrachte. Sie brauchte Hilfe, doch woher? Hier gab es niemanden. Es war aussichtslos und doch tat sie das, was wohl alle Menschen in ihrer Lage getan hätten, egal wie sinnlos es auch war. Sie schrie um Hilfe.

Schrill und drängend scholl ihre Stimme in die Dunkelheit hinaus, doch nichts tat sich.

Klar, er hatte gesagt, hier gab es niemanden sonst, nur sie und ihn. Und warum sollte er lügen?

'Er hat dich auch bisher belogen. Oder hat er dir gesagt, was er ist? Wer er ist?' Da war sie wieder, die gehässige Stimme.

'Er ist Remus! Einfach nur Remus. Mehr zählt nicht!' gab sie der Stimme patzig zurück.

Ein Blick zeigte ihr, dass es Remus schlechter ging. Er atmete jetzt hektischer und warf den Kopf hin und her, um das Metall der Falle herum bildete sich langsam eine Blutlache.

„HIIIIILFE! IST HIER JEMAND? HÖRT MICH JEMAND? HIIIILFE! BITTE!"

Ein leises Rascheln, das Knacken von kleinen Ästen und schnellen Schritten. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und ihr Herz schlug augenblicklich schneller.

„HIERHER. HIER SIND WIR! HIER DRÜBEN!"

Die Geräusche kamen näher und sie bemerkte, dass die Schritte seltsam klangen.

Im nächsten Augenblick schienen sie zwei glänzenden Augen aus der Dunkelheit heraus anzuspringen. Erschrocken schrie sie auf, bis sie Tatze erkannte, den großen, zottigen, schwarzen Streuner, der Remus besuchte, wenn es ihm passte und wieder verschwand, wenn er es für richtig hielt.

Erleichtert atmete Ryanna auf. „Tatze, hast du mich erschreckt. Ein Glück, dass du da bist. Tatze, lauf sofort los, hörst du? Hol Hilfe! Sofort, Remus ist…"

Weiter kam sie nicht. Im nächsten Augenblick veränderte sich die Gestalt des Hundes rasend schnell. Mit einem Aufschrei sprang sie zurück. Der Hundekörper wurde länger, die Gliedmaßen dicker und das Fell wurde zu Kleidung, bis schließlich ein großer, schlanker Mann in schwarzen Jeans und schwarzem Shirt vor ihr am Boden kniete. Sein schulterlanges, kohlrabenschwarzes Haar fiel ihm wirr ins Gesicht, als er sich über Remus beugte.

Sanft legte er seine Hand auf dessen Stirn. „Moony, hey, hörst du mich? Moony?" Doch er reagierte nicht. Sein Blick glitt an Remus entlang, bis er die Bärenfalle sah, dann wandte er sich Ryanna zu, doch sein Blick war nicht halb so furchteinflößend, wie sie gedacht hatte. Seine dunklen Augen sahen sie fragend an, voller Sorge und etwas, das sie nicht deuten konnte.

„Was ist passiert?" Er sprach leise, aber eindringlich; drängend, aber nicht unfreundlich.

Einen kurzen Augenblick konnte sie ihn nur anstarren. Gerade eben war er noch ein Hund gewesen, der Hund, der Remus die letzten Wochen immer wieder besucht hatte, und jetzt war er ein Mensch. Wie war das möglich? Wusste Remus davon?

'Natürlich weiß er es. Er ist doch genauso abnormal, oder? Wahrscheinlich ist dieser Hund auch ein Zauberer.'

Sie schüttelte kurz den Kopf. Solche Gedanken hatten jetzt nichts in ihrem Kopf zu suchen. Es galt Remus zu helfen und egal, wo dieser Mann herkam und was er war, er schien sich Sorgen zu machen und wenn er ein Zauberer war, dann konnte er sicher auch mehr für Remus tun als sie. Also riss sie sich am Riemen und begann erst stockend, dann immer schneller knapp zu erzählen.

„Er.. er hat mir alles erzählt… das war so unheimlich… da bin ich… nun ja, weggelaufen… er ist mir nach, dann hab ich plötzlich seinen Schrei gehört. Ich bin zurückgelaufen und da lag er am Boden mit dem Fuß in der Bärenfalle. Er hat seinen Zauberstab verloren und ich konnte ihn nicht finden. Ich hab versucht, die Falle aufzudrücken, damit er seinen Fuß rausziehen kann, aber er hat es vor Schmerz nicht geschafft, ihn zu bewegen und dann… dann…" Ihre Stimme zitterte. „Es war so glitschig, ich bin abgerutscht und… und die Falle hat noch mal zugeschnappt." Jetzt liefen ihr Tränen über die Wangen. „Es ist alles meine Schuld."

„Hey, nichts ist deine Schuld Ryanna. Er wusste, worauf er sich einließ und das hier ist ein Unfall. Du hast versucht ihm zu helfen. Niemand macht dir einen Vorwurf."

Es irritierte sie, dass er so vertraulich mit ihr sprach, sie kannte ihn doch überhaupt nicht. Aber sie kannte den Hund! Und der Hund kannte sie!

Sie schob diesen Gedanken beiseite. Seine Worte halfen, sie waren frei von jedem Vorwurf, wie er gesagt hatte. Dennoch unsicher blickte sie auf. Er kniete neben Remus und hielt jetzt einen dünnen Holzstab in der Hand, ein Zauberstab. Also war er tatsächlich auch einer von ihnen.

Sie trat näher an ihn heran und ließ sich ebenfalls neben Remus zu Boden sinken. Zittrig nahm sie dessen Hand in die ihre, wollte ihm zeigen, dass sie da war.

Der seltsame Mann berührte mit dem Zauberstab das kühle Metall und sprach seltsam klingende Worte, die sie nicht verstand. Wie von unsichtbaren Händen aufgedrückt, öffneten sich die zwei Metallhälften – was Remus ein gequältes Stöhnen entrang – und gaben sein Bein frei.

Augenblicklich sprudelte das Blut aus der inzwischen ziemlich großen und sehr tiefen Wunde hervor.

„Scheiße!" fluchte der Mann und riss sich sein Shirt über den Kopf.

Er war ziemlich dünn, wie sie jetzt sah.

Und sie sah auch, dass er blass wurde, als er den Stoff fest um die Wunde wickelte, immer darauf bedacht, das Bein nur vorsichtig anzuheben und Remus möglichst wenig Schmerzen zuzufügen. Was allerdings nicht funktionierte. Und irgendwas schien ihn zu beunruhigen.

„Liegen hier in der Nähe irgendwo zwei größere Äste?"

Beunruhigt wandte sie sich um und ließ ihren Blick über den Waldboden schweifen. Sie sah nicht besonders viel in diesem schlechten Licht, aber sie entdeckte ein paar dickere Äste und griff sich zwei davon, die nicht allzu lang waren.

„Hier. Gehen die?"

Er nickte nur und legte die Äste als Schiene neben Remus' Bein. Wieder hob er den Zauberstab und sprach Worte, die sie nicht verstand, und schon wickelte sich eine Schnur fest um Bein und Stöcke und stabilisierte damit den gebrochenen Fuß.

„Los komm, wir müssen zurück zur Hütte."

Er steckte den Zauberstab ein, dann zog er ihn doch noch mal raus und sagte etwas, das sich anhörte, wie ‚Accio Remus' Zauberstab'. Etwas raschelte, etwas flog durch die Luft an ihr vorbei, dann hielte er zwei Zauberstäbe in der Hand und steckte beide weg. Er warf noch mal einen Blick auf die Umgebung und schien einen Entschluss zu fassen. Schließlich griff er unter Remus' Schultern und Kniekehlen und hob ihn vorsichtig hoch. Dennoch stöhnte dieser vor Schmerz und sein Kopf sackte zur Seite, bis er an der Brust des Mannes liegenblieb.

Im nächsten Moment eilte der auch schon davon, so schnell es seine Last und deren Verletzung zuließ, und sie lief ihm hinterher, zurück zur Hütte.

Aber was will er da? Diese Verletzung muss sich ein Arzt anschauen!

Ist er vielleicht Arzt?

Nein, das glaubte sie nicht.

Oder gab es vielleicht doch eine Möglichkeit von der Hütte aus mit anderen Menschen zu kommunizieren und einen Arzt zu rufen?

Aber der würde doch viel zu lange brauchen, bis er hier war. Remus hatte schon viel Blut verloren und er verlor immer noch mehr davon.

Als sie über eine hellere Lichtung kamen, sah sie, wie Blut aus dem notdürftigen Verband zu Boden tropfte.

War die Hütte wirklich so weit weg?

War sie so weit gelaufen?

Sie hatte es gar nicht bemerkt.

Dann endlich entdeckte sie ein kleines, flackerndes Licht in der Dunkelheit und je näher sie kamen, desto deutlicher war es als Fenster erkennbar. Sie waren hier. Sie hatten es geschafft.

Vorerst.

Die Haustür stand immer noch sperrangelweit auf.

Der Mann lief mit Remus ins Haus und legte ihn auf die große, gemütliche Couch vor dem großen Kamin, in dem immer noch ein Feuer brannte, als wäre nie etwas geschehen. Ein Überbleibsel der scheinbar normalen Welt, die sie erst vor kurzem fluchtartig verlassen hatte. Es kam ihr vor als läge das alles schon Jahre zurück.

Sobald Remus lag und der Typ sich Remus' Bein zuwandte, verschwand sie in der Küche. Der notdürftige T-Shirt-Verband hatte bereits geglänzt, so vollgesogen mit Blut war er. Er würde sicher etwas Frisches zum Verbinden brauchen. Zielsicher griff sie nach der Schublade mit den Geschirrtüchern und packte eine ganze Handvoll. Als sie zurückkam, hatte er gerade die Schiene wieder abgenommen.

„Ryanna, kannst du mir bitte Tücher holen?" fragte er ohne seinen Blick von all dem Blut abzuwenden, das bereits die hellbraune Couch befleckte.

„Hier." Sie streckte ihm die Tücher hin und er griff perplex danach.

„Danke."

„Kann ich dir helfen?"

„Ich glaube nicht, da… doch, natürlich. Komm hierher."

Schnell eilte sie um die Couch herum ans Fußende und erschrak, als sie Remus das erste Mal im Licht des Feuerscheins erblickte. Sein Gesicht war leichenblass, glänzte vor Schweiß und starrte vor Dreck und verwischtem Blut, seine Wangen waren eingefallen und seine Augen rollten hektisch unter seinen geschlossenen Lidern umher. Seine Hände und die Brustseite seines weißen Shirts waren voller Dreck, ebenso die Knie seiner Jeans. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich rasch und flach, sein Atem ging keuchend.

Da spürte sie plötzlich eine Berührung an ihrem Unterarm. Es war der Mann, seine Hand lag beruhigend und warm auf ihrem Arm und seine schwarzen Augen sahen ihr direkt in ihre braunen.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, er wird schon wieder."

Sie nickte schwach, auch wenn sie ihm nicht ganz glauben konnte, obwohl er sich wirklich zuversichtlich anhörte.

„Ich bin übrigens Sirius." fügte er noch hinzu.

Dann wandte er sich wieder der Verletzung zu. Vorsichtig zog er sein mit Blut vollgesogenes Shirt zur Seite und sofort sprudelte neues Blut unter der zerrissenen Jeans hervor. Schnell packte er die Tücher und wickelte eins nach dem anderen fest um das Bein.

„Beug dich runter, halt die Tücher fest und drück so fest du kannst dagegen."

Zittrig platzierten sich ihre Hände auf die Tücher und drückten vorsichtig. Remus stöhnte.

Da legten sich Sirius' Hände über die ihren. Für einen Augenblick konnte sie nur auf diese schlanken, blutigen Hände mit den langen Fingern starren, bis sie den Druck spürte, den sie über ihre Hände auf die Wunde ausübten. Wieder stöhnte Remus auf. Sie musste sich auf die Unterlippe beißen, so sehr zerrte dieses Geräusch an ihrem Herzen und ihren Nerven.

„Hör nicht auf ihn. Drück so fest wie jetzt! Ich werde Hilfe holen."

Und sie drückte. Und sie fühlte, was Sirius vorhin hatte blass werden lassen. In Remus Bein gab es keinerlei Stabilität mehr, es fühlte sich fast so an, als hinge sein Fuß nur noch an ein paar Muskelfasern.

Sie starrte Remus an. Er sah so schwach aus, so elend. Er litt Schmerzen und alles nur, weil sie ihren Drang zum Fliehen nicht unter Kontrolle hatte. Sie konnte ihn nicht länger ansehen.

Instinktiv folgte ihr Blick der Bewegung im Zimmer. Sirius stand vor dem Kamin und suchte den Kaminsims ab. Es wirkte irgendwie grotesk, wie er da nur in Jeans bekleidet hektisch zwischen Fotos und Dekogegenständen herumwühlte. Schließlich hatte er gefunden, was er suchte, ein kleines unscheinbares Döschen. Er öffnete es, nahm etwas heraus und warf es ins Feuer. Augenblicklich wurde das Feuer grün und loderte höher im Kamin.

Sie zuckte nicht mal mehr erschrocken zusammen. Es war seltsam und erschreckte sie, doch in den letzten Minuten war soviel seltsames geschehen, was sie nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Es hatte ihr Leben bereits verändert, daran ließ sich jetzt nichts mehr ändern. Und wenn Sirius Remus damit helfen konnte, war es ihr egal, was er noch alles aus dem Ärmel zauberte, Hauptsache, es wäre ein Arzt dabei.

Er ließ sich auf die Knie sinken und sagte laut und deutlich ‚Hogwarts, Krankenstation'. Dann steckte er seinen Kopf in die Flammen.

Es kam ihr vor, als würde sie einen Kinofilm anschauen, nur dass alles viel näher war und die Leinwand fehlte, als würde das hier alles gar nicht ihr passieren, so unwirklich war mit einem Mal alles.

Da hörte sie Sirius' Stimme. Er rief nach jemandem, er schien mit jemandem zu reden, dann herrschte einen Moment Stille, ehe er schnell zu sprechen begann und schließlich seinen Kopf wieder aus den Flammen zurückzog. Außer ein paar Rußflecken auf Oberkörper und Wangen völlig unversehrt.

„Hilfe ist unterwegs." sagte er nur und strich Remus diese hartnäckige Haarsträhne aus der schweißnassen Stirn, als er sich wieder neben ihn gekniet hatte.

Jetzt konnten sie nur warten.

Warten.

Sie starrte auf ihre Hände, ließ ihren Blick höher wandern bis zu Remus' Gesicht und weiter über das ganze Wohnzimmer. Wie lange war es her, dass sie hierher gekommen war?

* * *

Ich würd mich freuen, wenn ihr mir eure Meinung schreiben würdet!

Einfach nur auf den Review-Button klicken. Geht auch ganz schnell *g*

lg

Bella


	3. Chapter 3

Und hier gehts weiter!

Viel Spaß!

* * *

-Rückblick-

… _Langsam kehrte ihr Bewusstsein zurück in die Realität. Noch im Erwachen spürte sie die wärmenden Strahlen der Sonne in ihrem Gesicht und ein weiches Bett unter sich. Eine dünne, angenehme Decke war über ihr ausgebreitet und vage nahm sie den Geruch von schwarzem Tee mit Milch wahr. Leises Vogelgezwitscher drang an ihr Ohr. _

_Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht. Was gab es Schöneres, als im lang verdienten Urlaub auszuschlafen und von der Natur geweckt zu werden._

_Doch dann kehrte die Erinnerung zurück und traf sie wie ein Schlag mit dem Holzhammer. Ihr Lächeln gefror und augenblicklich war sie hellwach. Voller Angst riss sie die Augen auf und sah sich hektisch um. _

_Wo war sie?_

_Was war passiert?_

_Was war das für ein rotes Licht?_

_Hatte er sie doch noch…?_

_Und wieso war sie jetzt hier – wo auch immer hier war – und nicht tot oder allein irgendwo im Wald?_

_Vor lauter Fragen und Furcht vor dem, was sie herausfinden könnte, nahm sie ihre Umgebung kaum war. Der Raum in dem sie sich befand war klein und die Wände waren aus Holz. Sie lag in einem gemütlichen Bett, da war ein Schrank, vor dem Fenster befand sich ein Wald und es gab einen Sessel in der Ecke neben der Tür. Und in diesem Sessel saß ein Mann, er hielt ein Buch in der Hand und neben ihm stand eine Tasse Tee. _

_Als sie sich so plötzlich bewegte, stellte er beides zur Seite und sah sie neugierig und freundlich an. „Guten Morgen." Seine Stimme war frei von jeglicher Gehässigkeit oder Feindseligkeit, keine Spur Sarkasmus lag darin, nicht so wie bei den Maskengestalten im Wald. _

_Schnell setzte sie sich auf und rutschte instinktiv vor ihm zurück. „Wer sind sie? Und wo bin ich? Und was… was ist passiert?" Es fiel ihr schwer, diese letzte Frage zu stellen, sie hatte Angst vor der Antwort. Dann fiel ihr noch was Wichtiges ein. „Ist dieser Typ mit der Maske hier irgendwo?" Ihre Stimme zitterte. _

_Seine Stirn legte sich in Falten und er musterte sie aufmerksam und immer noch lächelnd. Langsam kam er Schritt für Schritt näher. _

„_Ich weiß zwar nicht, von wem sie sprechen, aber ich kann sie dennoch beruhigen: hier ist niemand außer mir und ihnen. Ich bin Remus Lupin. Ich kam letzte Nacht erst spät nach Hause und auf dem Weg hierher durch den Wald hab ich sie gefunden. Sie waren bewusstlos und ziemlich durchgefroren."_

_Er lächelte immer noch und in seinen Augen konnte sie weder Tücke noch Arglist erkennen. Doch obwohl von ihm keine Gefahr auszugehen schien, spannte sich ihr ganzer Körper an, als er näher kam. Sie zwang sich dazu, etwas zu sagen. „Ich.. ich bin Ryanna Catsbow."_

„_Freut mich, sie kennen zu lernen. Sie müssen sicher hungrig sein… ich hole ihnen schnell etwas." Er hielt inne und im nächsten Moment verschwand er aus dem Zimmer. _

_Sie setzte sich auf und sah sich etwas genauer um. Alles hier drin war gemütlich und hell, und nicht das Neueste. Der Bettbezug hatte ein paar kleine Löcher, in der Schranktüre waren Dellen und Kratzer, der Sessel wirkte zerschlissen und der Teppich vor dem Bett war abgetreten und doch… irgendwie strahlte diese Umgebung eine solche Ruhe und Friedlichkeit aus, dass sie sich zurücklehnte und langsam entspannte. _

_Remus Lupin. _

_Ein seltsamer Name. _

_Er hatte sie gerettet, ohne ihn wäre läge sie noch immer dort draußen. Er war keiner von ihnen, hatte sie auch nicht gesehen, aber er hatte ihr geholfen, ohne Fragen zu stellen. _

_Da ging die Tür auch schon wieder auf und er kehrte mit einem Tablett in den Händen zurück auf dem sich ein Teller mit einem Käse- und einem Marmeladenbrot, eine Tasse Tee, daneben Zucker, Zitrone und Milch, ein Apfel und ein paar Schokoladenkekse befanden. Vorsichtig balancierte er es bis zum Nachttisch und stellte es dort ab. _

_Ihr verschlug es richtig den Atem. Ungläubig starrte sie das Frühstück an, was ihn offenbar leicht verunsicherte. _

„_Ich hoffe doch, sie mögen Tee. Ich hab ihnen vorsichtshalber Zucker, Zitrone und Milch dazugebracht. Wenn sie lieber Kaffee möchten oder etwas anderes, dann sagen sie es mir, ich kann auch…"_

„_Danke. Danke, ich liebe Tee. Das… das wäre wirklich nicht nötig gewesen."_

_Immer noch völlig überrumpelt lächelte sie ihn schüchtern an. Er war älter als sie, in seinem halblangen, etwas wirrem braunen Haar waren schon einige graue Strähnen zu sehen und doch wirkte sein Gesicht kaum älter als ihres. Feine Lachfältchen zogen sich um seine Augen, die im Licht der Sonne bernsteinfarben funkelten. Er trug eine einfache Blue Jeans, die schon etwas ausgewaschen war, und darüber einen leichten, grauen Strickpulli. _

_So also sah ihr Retter aus. _

_Und mit einem Schlag fiel ihr etwas ein und ihr Magen krampfte sich zusammen. Wenn sie alleine war, als er sie gefunden hatte, war der Maskierte dann schon mit ihr fertig gewesen?_

„_Ist etwas? Geht es ihnen nicht gut? Ms Catsbow?"_

_Seine Stimme klang so ehrlich besorgt, dass sie zu zittern begann. Sie musste ihn fragen, aber wie sollte sie das denn genau tun?_

„_Als… als sie mich… gefunden haben… wie… also hab ich… was…" Sie geriet ins Stammeln und senkte ihren Blick, konnte ihn nicht ansehen. _

_Vorsichtig setzte er sich neben sie an die Bettkante und legte sachte seine Hand auf ihre. Offenbar schien er ihren Gedanken erraten zu haben. „Machen sie sich keine Sorgen. Als ich sie letzte Nacht fand, hab ich auch überlegt, wieso eine junge Frau bewusstlos hier draußen im Wald liegt und mir sind nicht viele Antworten darauf eingefallen und keine davon war besonders angenehm. Aber ich konnte keine Anzeichen dafür finden, dass ihnen Gewalt angetan wurde."_

„_Wirklich?" _

„_Wirklich!"_

_Doch beruhigen konnte sie sich erst langsam wieder, als sie in seinem kleinen Badezimmer stand und sich selbst und ihre Kleidung inspizierte. Da war keine Erde auf ihrer Unterwäsche, keine wunden oder schmerzenden Stellen und sie fand auch keine Spermareste. Sie fühlte sich so wie sonst auch. _

_Als sie ins Schlafzimmer zurückkehrte, wartete er mit einem Lächeln, das so unglaublich vertrauenerweckend aussah, dass sie sich sogar selbst nach einer Weile ein kleines Lächeln zustande brachte. _

„_Die Kekse sehen wirklich lecker aus."…_

* * *

… _Warme Frühlingssonne schien ihr ins Gesicht. Das junge Grün an den Bäumen rund um die Hütte leuchtete hell und lebendig in den Sonnenstrahlen. Vögel zwitscherten, zwei Eichhörnchen flitzten durch die Äste, eine leichte Brise wehte ihr das Haar ins Gesicht. _

_Genießerisch schloss sie die Augen und fühlte zusätzlich die Wärme der Teetasse, die sie mit ihren Händen umklammert hielt. Hier war es so friedlich, so ruhig. Und Remus' Gesellschaft war so angenehm, dass sie sein Angebot angenommen hatte und vorerst bei ihm geblieben war. Die grauenvollen Stunden von ihrer Entführung bis zu dem seltsamen roten Licht lagen zwei Tage zurück und verblassten immer mehr hinter der Schönheit und der Wärme dieses Ortes. _

_Die Hütte war klein, aber gemütlich eingerichtet, und sie war ziemlich alt. Es gab kein elektrisches Licht, nur Kerzen und das Feuer im Kamin, auch der Herd wurde mit Feuerholz betrieben. Ganz allgemein gab es dort kaum etwas von all diesem neumodischen Schnickschnack. Kein Wasserkocher, kein Fernseher, kein Kühlschrank, nur eine gewöhnliche, kleine Speisekammer, die in einem kleinen Kellerraum lag und somit genauso kühlte, und auch kein Computer. Was sie auch mal als sehr angenehm empfand. Sie hatte ihren längst überfälligen und lange angesammelten Urlaub nicht umsonst so überstürzt in Angriff genommen und war regelrecht in die Natur auf die Campingplätze geflohen. Sie wollte weg von all der Technik und der Hektik, die sie tagtäglich in ihrem Beruf um sich herumhatte. _

_Sie war in der Werbung tätig. Anfangs hatte sie diesen Beruf geliebt, doch mit den Jahren war es immer schwieriger geworden, in diesem Gewerbe zu bestehen. Nur noch die Leistung zählte, alles ging weg von persönlicher Arbeit hin zum Computer. Wer sich mit diesem Gerät nicht auskannte, konnte gleich seine Koffer packen und verschwinden. Jahrelang hatte sie sich aufgearbeitet für diesen Job und jetzt hatte sie eine relativ feste Anstellung und es sogar geschafft, ihren gesamten Urlaub am Stück zu bekommen. Beinahe zwei Monate Ruhe. _

_Und wie sie das brauchte. _

_Aber sie hatte sich nicht vorgestellt, gleich nach drei Tagen entführt zu werden. _

„_Es ist schön hier, nicht wahr?"_

_Ein bisschen erschrocken wandte sie sich um, Remus stand in der Haustür und lächelte sie an. _

„_Ja, das ist es."_

„_Dort hinten zwischen den Bäumen gibt es einen kleinen Bach. Es ist wunderschön dort, ich könnte es dir zeigen, wenn du möchtest?"_

„_Gerne. Aber nicht mehr heute, es müsste bald dunkel werden und ich möchte nicht in der Dunkelheit durch den Wald laufen…" Ihre Stimme wurde leiser, als sie sich wieder an jene Stunden erinnerte. _

„_Natürlich." _

_Das mochte sie so an ihm. Er stellte keine Fragen. Wenn sie von sich aus redete, hörte er ihr aufmerksam zu, aber er drängte sie zu nichts. Nur zum ‚Du' hatte er sie gedrängt, aber das war ihr nun wirklich egal. _

„_Komm rein, es wird kühl. Und ich möchte dir jemanden vorstellen."_

_Fragend hob sie die Augenbrauen. _

_Er grinste. „Wir haben Besuch durch die Hintertür bekommen."_

_Und schon im nächsten Moment kam ein großer, zottiger Hund mit rabenschwarzem Fell durch die Tür nach draußen gelaufen und sprang einmal übermütig um Remus herum, bevor er sich ihr näherte und sie vorsichtig abschnüffelte. _

„_Ein Hund?" fragte sie verdutzt. Langsam, um den Hund nicht zu erschrecken, streckte sie die Hand aus und kraulte ihn schließlich am Kopf, was er zu genießen schien. _

„_Ein Streuner. Er lebt hier im Wald. Als ich hergezogen bin, haben wir uns angefreundet und seitdem kommt er immer wieder mal vorbei, wenn es ihm passt und bleibt manchmal ein paar Tage, wenn er sich davon ein paar saftige Happen Fleisch verspricht."_

„_Hat er einen Namen?"_

„_Tatze."_

„_Tatze?"_

_Er zuckte entschuldigend die Schultern. „Ich bin in so was nicht sonderlich kreativ."_

_Bei seinem Gesichtsausdruck musste sie lachen. Sie sah dem Hund in die Augen, bemerkenswerte schwarze Augen, die fast menschlich wirkten und grinste ihn an. „Hey, du hast Glück, dass er dich nicht einfach nur Hund genannt hat!"…_

* * *

Eine Bewegung am Kamin riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Die Flammen loderten auf, wurden wieder grün und plötzlich trat eine ältere Frau daraus hervor, dicht gefolgt von einem wirklich alten Mann. Völlig ungerührt beobachtete sie die Szene, als würde sie fernsehen. Ihr Gehirn schaltete einfach auf Durchzug, soviel konnte es nicht auf einmal verarbeiten.

Aber eines war ihr bewusst.

Das sollte die Hilfe sein, die unterwegs war.

Das?

Die Frau war vielleicht Ende Fünfzig, Anfang Sechzig, hatte angegrautes Haar – aber zwischendrin war ihre einstige schwarze Haarfarbe noch erkennbar – das sich dicht um ihren Kopf lockte. Sie trug ein langes, rosa Nachthemd und hatte nur schnell lose eine Art Umhang oder Mantel – so ähnlich wie die Robe des Maskierten! – übergeworfen. An den Füßen trug sie noch weiße, plüschige Schlappen. Die Frau war definitiv aus dem Bett gejagt worden.

Und sie trug einen Koffer in der Hand.

Der alte Mann sah aus, als hätte er die Hundert bereits überschritten, machte aber einen recht fitten Eindruck. Ein langer, silberner Bart fiel ihm über die Brust, ebenso wie sein langes, gleichfarbiges Haar über den Rücken. Auf seiner Nase saß eine halbmondförmige Brille, dahinter blitzten hellwache, intelligente und wissende hellblaue Augen. Eine weiße Schlafmütze saß auf seinem Kopf und auch er trug blaue Schlappen, ein weißes Nachthemd und eine dunkelrote Robe darüber, die vorne nicht geschlossen war.

Die Frau wandte sich sofort Remus zu, der Mann sah sie zuerst intensiv an. Er wirkte überrascht und doch auch wieder nicht. Mit einem knappen Nicken grüßte er sie, dann gesellte er sich zu Sirius und der Frau an die Couch. Sirius erklärte knapp, wie sich Remus verletzt hatte.

Die Frau warf einen kurzen Blick auf Remus, dann stellte sie ihre Tasche auf den Tisch und klappte sie auf. Darin kamen zig kleine Fläschchen, Phiolen und Döschen mit Flüssigkeiten und Cremes in den unterschiedlichsten Farben hervor. Ein bisschen Verbandszeug war auch drin und ein Zauberstab.

Zielsicher griff sie nach einem davon mit einer gelben Flüssigkeit darin. Geschickt öffnete sie Remus' Mund und flößte ihm den Inhalt ein, ohne dass sich dieser verschluckte. Schon wenige Sekunden danach entspannte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck. Das war das schnellste Schmerzmittel, dass Ryanna je gesehen hatte.

„So, du kannst deine Hände jetzt erstmal wegnehmen, damit ich mir das anschauen kann." sagte die Frau zu ihr in einem Ton, der es gewohnt war, solche Anweisungen zu geben.

Sie warf einen Blick unter die Tücher, aber nur kurz, da ihr gleich das Blut entgegensprudelte.

„Hier, halt wieder fest!"

Schnell packte sie wieder zu und beobachtete weiter.

Die Frau suchte ein weiteres Fläschchen heraus, diesmal mit blauem Inhalt und flößte es ihm wieder ein. Sie wartete einen Moment, wobei sie sich sein Gesicht genauer anschaute, seine Augen vor allem, und seine Temperatur mit der Hand prüfte. Dann scheuchte sie Ryanna geschäftig zur Seite und nahm vorsichtig die Tücher ab. Die Wunde blutete kaum noch.

Von jetzt an fühlte sich Ryanna völlig überflüssig. Sie stand zwei Schritte abseits der Couch, Sirius und dem Mann gegenüber, die sich leise unterhielten. Die Frau sprach immer wieder mal mit ihnen oder gab ihre Kommentare zu dem ab, was sie sah.

Der einzige davon, der bei Ryanna hängenblieb, war einer, den sie nicht ganz verstand. „Er hätte sich keinen besseren Zeitpunkt aussuchen können, sich den kompletten Fuß samt Knochen zu ruinieren. Das hat überhaupt keinen Sinn, da was zu machen, wo in zwei Tagen Vollmond ist."

Ryanna beobachtete, wie die Frau die Wunde freilegte und zuerst mit ihrem Zauberstab säuberte und dann ein hellblaues Licht über der Verletzung erzeugte, kurz drauf ein weißes. Fein säuberlich verband sie das Bein, dann suchte sie sich einiges aus ihrer Tasche zusammen, eine rote, zähe Flüssigkeit, eine hellgrüne und ein Fläschchen mit etwas Durchsichtigem drin, doch das neigte sich bereits dem Ende.

Nachdem sie Remus alles verabreicht hatte, hob sie noch mal den Zauberstab und nach einem kurzen Wink lag dieser wieder vollkommen sauber in einen weichen, warmen Pyjama gehüllt auf der Couch. Mit einer Decke, die über der Rückenlehne hing, deckte sie ihn behutsam zu und kontrollierte noch mal Puls und Atmung.

Ryanna hielt es nicht mehr aus, sie musste wissen, was los war. Wieso hatte sie nichts desinfiziert? Wieso nichts geschient? Das konnte doch nicht alles sein, außer…

Oh mein Gott, bitte nicht.

„Können sie sein Bein retten?"

Überrascht wandte sich die Frau ihr zu und sah sie an, als erblicke sie sie zum ersten Mal. Ein gekränkter Gesichtsausdruck legte sich auf ihr Gesicht. „Natürlich, was dachten sie denn. So schlimm ist die Verletzung nun auch wieder nicht." meinte sie steif und irgendwie eingeschnappt.

„Sie müssen es nicht abnehmen?"

„Abnehmen?" fragte die Frau beinahe entsetzt nach. „Ja halten sie mich denn für eine Metzgerin? Ich…"

„Schon gut Poppy." Der alte Mann hatte ihr einen Arm auf die Schulter gelegt. „Ich regle hier alles Weitere. Geh du zurück ins Bett."

„Nun gut. Sirius, eins noch. Das Antifieberserum war fast alle, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es reicht, vor allem, weil ich es erstmal nur vorsorglich verabreicht hab. Fieber kriegen wird er sicher noch, so dreckig wie das alles war. Ich sag Severus gleich Bescheid und schick dann jemanden mit Nachschub her. Immer 10 Tropfen, halbe Stunde warten, ob es sinkt, dann erst die nächste Dosis. Wenn das Fieber sinkt, erstmal nichts mehr geben, nicht dass ich am Ende noch ne Unterkühlung behandeln muss."

„Ist gut. Danke Poppy."

„Pass auf ihn auf. Vor allem dann… du weißt schon…"

Sirius nickte.

Die Frau ging zum Kamin, warf Pulver aus dem Döschen hinein, sagte ‚Hogwarts, Krankenstation' und trat ins Feuer. Weg war sie.

„Miss Catsbow, richtig?"

Verwirrt hob sie den Kopf, es war der alte Mann, der sie angesprochen hatte. „Ja."

„Ich muss mich für die Eile und die daraus resultierende Unhöflichkeit bei ihnen entschuldigen. Ich bin Albus Dumbledore und die herrische Dame gerade eben war Poppy Pomfrey, eine hervorragende Heilerin."

Sie nickte nur, hatte keine Ahnung, was sie jetzt sagen sollte. Sie trat näher an die Couch und legte besorgt eine Hand auf Remus' Stirn, doch sie war kühl.

Dieser Dumbledore beobachtete diese Geste, blickte noch mal zwischen ihr und Remus hin und her, dann lächelte er sie wissend an und meinte: „Ich sehe, sie haben sich offenbar entschieden. Bleiben sie bei ihm, er braucht sie jetzt. Jemanden wie sie braucht er schon lange." Dann wandte er sich an Sirius. „Kann ich dich kurz sprechen?"

Damit verschwanden die beiden in der Küche. Ryanna achtete nicht auf sie, sondern setzte sich auf den Boden, lehnte sich gegen die Couch und umfasste Remus' kühle Hand.

„Ich bin hier, Remus. Hörst du, ich bin hier!" So wie schon einmal… fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu.

* * *

-Rückblick-

… „_Ich muss geschäftlich weg."_

„_Jetzt noch?" fragte sie überrascht. _

_Sie saß auf der Couch vor dem warmen Feuer, eingehüllt in eine gemütliche rote Jogginghose, einen warmen beigefarbenen Strickpulli und eine Karodecke, und las eins seiner Bücher: ‚Die Schachnovelle'. _

_Er hatte ihr angeboten, doch noch zu bleiben, wenn sie es wollte. Erst hatte sie sich geziert, doch sie fühlte sich hier so wohl und sie verstand sich recht gut mit Remus, also hatte sie zugestimmt, unter zwei Bedingungen: sie wollte ihre Sachen vom Campingplatz holen und sie würde im Haushalt mithelfen und ihren Teil erledigen, denn Geld wollte er keines nehmen. _

_Er hatte sich nach dem Campingplatz erkundigt und siehe da, am nächsten Morgen lagen all ihre Sachen im Wohnzimmer, als sie noch verschlafen in die Küche tapste. _

_Sie half beim Kochen, hatte die Fenster geputzt und in dem kleinen Garten hinter dem Haus Unkraut gejätet, damit man dort für den Sommer ansetzen konnte. Das ganze Haus stand ihr offen, nur sein Büro, ein Raum neben der Küche, war tabu, und sie hielt sich dran, schließlich war es nicht selbstverständlich, dass er sie einfach so bei sich wohnen ließ. _

_Tagsüber arbeitete er manchmal länger in seinem Büro, zweimal war er bisher nachmittags für ein paar Stunden weg – die Arbeit. Abends saßen sie meist vor dem Kamin und unterhielten sich, philosophierten gemeinsam, wobei sie sich manchmal wunderte, wie wenig er über Politik und auch manch andere Dinge im Speziellen wusste. Dafür waren seine Anschauungen dieser Welt ziemlich realistisch und vernünftig. Oft lasen sie auch einfach nur. Er besaß so viele Bücher und sie waren alle so unterschiedlich. Er liebte Literatur in allen Arten, hatte Schiller, Goethe und Shakespeare im Regal, aber auch Krimis, Philosophie, Horror und diverse Romane fanden sich dort. Und er gestand ihr seine Schwäche für Fantasy-Literatur – er fand es spannend, was sich manche Menschen so alles ausdachten. _

_Sie schaute von ihrem Buch auf, er hatte sich eine alte Jacke, die schon ein paar Mal geflickt war, übergeworfen und wirkte irgendwie unruhig. _

_Ein kurzer Blick aus dem Fenster sagte ihr, dass es bald dunkel werden würde. _

„_Ja, es ließ sich nicht vermeiden. Es könnte länger dauern, is ein ziemliches Stück weg. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich vor morgen früh wieder hier bin." Er wirkte selber nicht glücklich darüber, konnte aber offenbar wirklich nichts daran ändern. _

_Ihr behagte es nicht, die Nacht über allein zu sein, hier mitten im Wald, der ihr bis jetzt immer so friedlich vorkam. Jetzt wirkte er mit einem Mal bedrohlich. _

„_Morgen früh?" fragte sie leise. _

„_Kommst du klar? Ich werde alles gut abschließen. Du bist hier sicher, Ryanna, wirklich."_

_Sie nickte schwach. „Bis morgen."_

„_Bye."_

_Die Nacht war nicht leicht gewesen, sie hatte kaum geschlafen, erst gegen Morgen, doch Remus hatte Recht behalten, es war nichts geschehen. Sie war zwar nicht wirklich frisch, aber als sie erstmal eine Tasse Tee in ihren Händen hielt, ging es ihr schon wieder richtig gut. So nahm sie sich vor, ein Frühstück vorzubereiten, damit Remus gleich etwas zu essen hatte nach dieser langen Nacht. _

_Was er wohl beruflich machte? Sie hatte ihn noch gar nicht danach gefragt, fiel ihr da ein. _

_Gerade als sie die letzte Stufe aus der Speisekammer nach oben trat, wo sie frischen Käse und etwas Obst geholt hatte, hörte sie, wie das Schloss der Haustür klackte. _

_Er war zurück. _

„_Hey Remus, Frühstück ist gleich fertig. Du bist sicher hungrig nach so einer langen Nacht." rief sie in die Hütte hinein. _

_Sie hörte nur ein Rascheln an der Garderobe und das Geräusch, wenn sich jemand Schuhe von den Füßen streift. Es folgten schwere, schlurfende Schritte und schließlich ein dumpfer Laut, als sich jemand schwer auf die Couch fallen ließ. _

_Irritiert runzelte sie die Stirn. _

„_Tut mir leid, aber ich kann jetzt nichts essen." Seine Stimme klang rau und erschöpft. _

_Ein wenig beunruhigt legte sie die Lebensmittel zur Seite und ging langsam ins Wohnzimmer. Er lag auf der Couch, sie trat noch näher heran, bis sie sein Gesicht sah. Überrascht und besorgt ließ sie sich auf ihre Knie sinken. Seine Haut war aschfahl und seine ganze Körperhaltung verriet eine unglaubliche Erschöpfung. Als er ihre Anwesenheit wahrnahm, öffnete er die Augen. Er sah so müde aus, seinen Augen fehlte der Glanz. _

„_Was ist passiert? Du siehst krank aus." Sie fasste nach seiner Stirn, doch seine Haut war kühl. „Fieber hast du jedenfalls nicht."_

„_Es ist nicht so schlimm, das wird schon wieder. Ich hab gestern vielleicht nur was Falsches gegessen, oder mir irgendwas eingefangen."_

„_Du solltest dich ausruhen. Schlaf ein bisschen, das wird dir gut tun." Das hätte sie nicht zweimal sagen müssen, sie kam gerade mit einer Decke zurück, um ihn zuzudecken, da schlief er auch schon. Ein Lächeln zog über ihr Gesicht, er sah einfach so friedlich aus, wenn er schlief._

_Sie machte sich etwas zu essen und eine große Kanne Tee, dann setzte sie sich mit ihrem Buch auf den Sessel neben der Couch und ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. Kurz vor Mittag scharrte es dann an der Tür und als sie nachsah, hockte Tatze davor und wollte rein. _

_Mit schiefem Kopf betrachtete er Remus, der schlief, und legte sich schließlich wachend daneben…_

* * *

Na? Was sagt ihr? Gefällts euch? Oder eher nicht?

Lasst es mich wissen!

lg

Bella


	4. Chapter 4

Und weiter geht's!

Viel Spaß!

* * *

„Hier!"

Überrascht hob sie den Kopf. Sirius stand über ihr und hielt ihr eine Schüssel mit dampfendem Inhalt entgegen. Ein kurzer Blick sagte ihr, dass es sich um Nudelsuppe handelte.

„Danke!"

Sie nahm die Schüssel und stellte sie neben sich auf den Couchtisch. Ihr Blick lag immer noch auf Remus. Es lag jetzt ungefähr eine Stunde zurück, dass dieser Dumbledore wieder verschwunden war und Sirius hatte sich ein Shirt von Remus übergezogen und war irgendwann kurz in der Küche verschwunden, während sie gesäubert und umgezogen hatte. Remus lag immer noch reglos und leichenblass auf der Couch und schlief, jedoch ohne das prophezeite Fieber. Wie sie ihn da so sah, musste sie wieder daran denken, wie sie vor nicht allzu langer Zeit gemeinsam im Wald gewesen waren…

* * *

-Rückblick-

…_Sie trottete über die feuchte Erde, zwischen jungen Kiefern und hohen Eichen hindurch, folgte dem Plätschern des Baches und fand ihn schließlich an der Stelle, die er ihr gezeigt hatte. Er hatte sich recht schnell von seiner Krankheit erholt und ihr dann wie versprochen den Bach gezeigt. _

_Und er hatte nicht gelogen, es war ein wunderschönes Fleckchen Erde. Das klare Wasser schlängelte sich in sanften Kurven über Kies und Waldboden. Die Sonne schien durch das junge Grün der Bäume und ein großer Baumstamm lag umgestürzt neben dem Bachlauf. Moos wuchs darauf. _

_Genau auf diesem Stamm saß Remus gerade und starrte ins plätschernde Wasser. Leise kam sie näher und als er sie bemerkte, rutschte er ein Stück. Das Bild, das sich ihr bot, fesselte sie auf der Stelle. Die Sonne schien in schrägem Winkel durch die Bäume und ihre Strahlen brachen sich funkelnd im Wasser, so dass der Bach wie ein kleiner Strom funkelnder Diamanten aussah. _

_Sie bemerkte nicht, dass er sich ihr zugewandt hatte und über ihre Faszination lächelte. _

„_Das… das ist wirklich atemberaubend schön!" staunte sie leise und ehrfürchtig. _

„_Ja… das ist es in der Tat." murmelte er ebenso leise, doch ihr fiel nicht auf, dass er nicht den Bach betrachtete, sondern sie selbst und ihr Haar, das im schrägen Licht wie ein Wasserfall aus purem Gold aussah. _

_Irgendwann wandte sie ihren Kopf zu ihm und war überrascht, dass er sie ansah. Ein schüchternes Lächeln breitete sich auf ihren Lippen aus und sie senkte die Augen. Ihr Herz schlug schneller. Sie verstand nicht, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Sie saß doch nur hier, neben Remus, ihrem Herbergsvater sozusagen. _

_Und ihrem Retter. _

_Und einem tollen Mann. _

_Nach einer Weile sah sie wieder auf, sein Blick schien in die Ferne gerichtet zu sein und so betrachtete sie sein Gesicht. Die strahlenden Augen, die so faszinierend bernsteinfarben funkelten. Seine weichen Lippen, die meistens zu einem Lächeln verzogen waren. Die grauen Strähnen, die ihn älter machten, als er war. _

_Er musste ihren intensiven Blick gespürt haben, denn er sah sie an. _

_Sie konnte später nicht erklären, was über sie gekommen war, doch in diesem Moment übernahm ein anderer Teil ihrer Selbst das Handeln. Sie näherte sich ihm und als ihre Lippen die seinen berührten, schloss sie die Augen. Genoss die Wärme seiner Nähe, das Gefühl dieser zarten Haut auf der ihren. Vorsichtig tastete sie mit ihrer Zunge und er öffnete sich ihr ein wenig. _

_Nur um sie im nächsten Augenblick fest an den Schultern zu packen und von sich zu schieben. Ein bisschen übereilt sprang er auf, wäre beinahe gestürzt. Seine Wangen waren gerötet, seine Augen starr auf sie gerichtet und eine Art unterschwellige Angst lag darin. _

_Sie konnte ihn nicht länger ansehen. _

„_Ich… es… es tut mir leid… ich wollte nicht… ich weiß nicht, was da über mich gekommen ist. Ich wollte dir nicht zu nahe treten… ich…"_

„_Schon gut." Seine Stimme klang irgendwie kühl, nicht so wie sonst. „Ich gehe dann schon mal vor. Es wird langsam Zeit, sich ums Abendessen zu kümmern."_

_Dann hörte sie nur noch seine schnellen Schritte und sah zu, wie er sich rasch entfernte. _

_Was war da nur gerade passiert?_

_Was war in sie gefahren?_

_Und er hatte es doch gewollt am Anfang. Was war dann geschehen?_

_Was hatte ihn so überstürzt davonstürmen lassen?..._

* * *

Eine Frage, die sie auch jetzt noch nicht vollständig beantworten konnte.

„Er wird schon wieder! Er ist hart im Nehmen." sagte Sirius zuversichtlich und beruhigend.

Ryanna nickte nur leicht. Dumpf nahm sie wahr, wie Sirius sich in einen Sessel setzte und sie beobachtete.

„Wie geht es dir?" fragte er sanft.

Verwirrt blickte sie auf. Seit diese zwei Gestalten aus dem Kamin wieder weg waren, hatten sie nicht geredet und jetzt fragte er sie, wie es ihr ging, wo doch Remus verletzt neben ihm lag. „Mir?" gab sie irritiert zurück.

Seine schwarzen Augen suchten einfühlsam und dennoch neugierig ihren Blick. „Ja, dir! In den letzten zwei Stunden ist viel passiert. Verdammt viel, und ich meine jetzt nicht unbedingt die Tatsache, dass Remus sich verletzt hat. Du hast Dinge gesehen und erlebt… es muss doch sicher totales Chaos in deinem Kopf herrschen. Vielleicht kann ich dir helfen, ein bisschen Ordnung hineinzubringen."

Sie konnte sich nicht sagen, woran genau es lag, aber dieser ihr völlig fremde Mann wirkte in diesem Moment so Vertrauen erweckend, so unerschütterlich wie ein Fels in der Brandung, etwas, woran man sich festhalten konnte. Und solch einen Halt konnte sie gut gebrauchen.

„Es… es ist eigentlich kein richtiges Chaos… mehr eine Art… völlige Leere. Ich hab das Gefühl, dass nichts mehr so ist wie zuvor. Ich komme mir vor, als wäre ich in eine Art Märchen gefallen und könnte einfach nicht wieder hinaus."

Ihr Blick glitt wieder über Remus und verweilte in seinem blassen Gesicht. Zärtlich streichelte sie seine Wange. „Und vielleicht will ich das auch gar nicht mehr, nicht, wenn es bedeutet, ihn ebenfalls zurückzulassen."

Sie konnte Sirius' Lächeln nicht sehen, ebenso wenig wie das freudige Glitzern in seinen Augen, was vermutlich gut war, denn es hätte sie nur verwirrt.

„Wie kann es sein, dass so etwas existiert? Dass es Hexen und Zauberer tatsächlich gibt? Das sind doch alles Märchen, nichts weiter als Geschichten."

„Uns Magier gibt es schon seit undenkbar langer Zeit und vor vielen hundert Jahren, da lebten wir frei und ungezwungen mit den Nichtmagiern zusammen. Doch über die Jahre wuchsen Angst und Furcht und nährten Vorurteile und Feindschaft. Sicher waren wir nicht ganz unschuldig, zu jeder Zeit gibt es Menschen, die ihre Macht missbrauchen. So wurden wir gejagt und getötet und wir schlugen zurück. Es entbrannte ein Krieg und es gab viele Opfer auf beiden Seiten, ehe sich die Oberhäupter beider Seiten friedlich einigten. Die Magier sollten sich verstecken, sollten separat von all den Nichtmagiern leben und jeder schwor dem anderen, dass die Angriffe damit zu Ende seien. So errichteten wir unsere Welt, die sich mit der euren schneidet, in ihr existiert und doch verborgen bleibt. Deshalb gibt es die Geschichten, es sind Überlieferungen aus alten Zeiten."

Fasziniert lauschte Ryanna diesen Worten. Es kam ihr vor, als würde sie einem alten Spielmann auf einem Mittelaltermarkt lauschen, der den Kindern Geschichten erzählt. Und doch war es keine Geschichte, es war Realität. Sie hatte die Beweise dafür gesehen, es gab keinen Grund mehr, an dieser Tatsache zu zweifeln. Aber es galt andere Dinge zu klären, Dinge, die ihr persönlich wichtig waren.

„Wer bist du? Wer waren diese beiden vorhin? Und wer genau ist Remus eigentlich?" Ryanna brauchte Antworten.

Sirius blähte Zeit schindend die Backen und ließ sich in seinem Sessel zurücksinken. „Was hat dir Remus über sich erzählt?"

„Nicht viel, und jetzt am Schluss, dass er ein Zauberer ist. Sonst nichts, wieso fragst du?"

„Nur so…" Doch sein Abwinken kam ihr zu plötzlich, zu abrupt. Auch glaubte sie, einen Moment etwas in seinem Blick aufblitzen zu sehen. Instinktiv spürte sie, dass da noch etwas lauerte, etwas, dass sie noch nicht wusste, aber von Bedeutung zu sein schien. Das würde sie später schon noch in Erfahrung bringen.

„Hat er Hogwarts mal erwähnt?"

Ryanna überlegte: „Diese Schule?"

Sirius nickte. „Wir sind dort beide zur Schule gegangen, in derselben Klasse. Wir sind seitdem sehr gute Freunde. Er war immer für mich da, wenn ich ihn brauchte. Er ist so eine herzensgute Seele." Ryanna stimmte ihm lächelnd. „Albus ist der Direktor von Hogwarts, ein mächtiger Zauberer und sehr weiser Mann. Und Poppy ist die Heilerin der Schule."

„Ihn verbindet wohl viel mit dieser Schule…" mutmaßte Ryanna, der es irgendwie seltsam erschien, dass man sich, wenn man Hilfe brauchte, an die Lehrer von damals wandte.

„Ja, in der Tat. Uns alle verbindet viel mit dieser Schule. Und Remus ganz besonders. Er hat dort einmal unterrichtet. Du solltest etwas von der Suppe essen, nicht dass sie kalt wird."

„Oh, die hatte ich ganz vergessen. Noch mal danke."

Schweigend aß sie etwas. Sirius trank Kaffee. Obwohl die Situation kaum absurder sein konnte, so verspürte sie dennoch keine Angst. Sie war in vertrauter Umgebung, sie war bei Remus, hatte also eine Wahl getroffen und sie spürte, dass es die richtige war, und ein Freund von Remus war bei ihr und leistete ihr an seinem Krankenbett Gesellschaft. Angenehme Gesellschaft wohlgemerkt.

Als sie fertig gegessen hatte, wandte sie sich wieder Remus zu und nahm seine Hand in die ihre. Beunruhigt zog sie die Stirn in Falten und gewahrte dann auch die ersten Schweißtropfen auf seiner Stirn. Eine kurze Berührung von Remus' Gesicht reichte aus, um ihren Verdacht zu bestätigen und ihre Sorge erneut zu schüren.

„Sirius, er bekommt Fieber, er ist schon ganz heiß!"

* * *

-Rückblick-

… „_Kennst du ‚Hast du, hast du nicht?'?" fragte sie ihn grinsend. _

_Er runzelte die Stirn. „Nein, hab ich noch nie gehört. Was ist das?"_

„_Nun ja…" Sie zögerte einen Augenblick. „Es ist eine Art… Spiel."_

_Nach der Sache am Bach war ihr Abendessen recht still verlaufen, doch offenbar hatte er entschieden, dass nie etwas geschehen war und zauberte nach dem Essen, als sie bereits vor dem warmen Kamin am Boden saß, die Hände neben sich in den weichen, wuscheligen Teppich gegraben, und die Wärme genoss, eine Flasche Rotwein und zwei Gläser hervor. _

„_Dieser Abend kann ein wenig Auflockerung gebrauchen. Und ganz nebenbei ist dieser Wein ein hervorragender Tropfen." hatte er dazu gesagt. _

_Schon nach einem Glas merkte sie, wie ihr der Alkohol zu Kopf stieg. Sie trank sehr selten und immer nur sehr wenig, mit dem Effekt, dass sie jedes Glas gleich doppelt merkte. Doch Remus sollte wieder einmal Recht behalten, der Wein schmeckte vorzüglich. Und so leerten sie langsam und genießerisch die Flasche, und schon hielt der Alkohol sie in ihren Fängen. Remus holte noch eine Flasche und sie hatten gerade ihr erstes Glas davon ausgetrunken. _

_Ihre Unterhaltung war mit der Zeit lebhafter geworden, durchzogen von alkoholisiertem Gekicher und langsam beginnenden Schwierigkeiten bei der sauberen Artikulation. Auch Remus war auf den Boden gewandert und lehnte locker an der Couch, die Beine ausgestreckt. Und Ryanna war froh zu sehen, dass sie nicht die einzige war, die gut angeheitert war. Denn wenn sie das nicht gewesen wäre, wäre sie nie auf diese kindische Idee mit diesem Spiel gekommen. _

„_Aha, und was für ein Spiel? So wie du grinst, isses jedenfalls nicht ganz koscher." meinte er scherzhaft. _

_Schuldig blickte sie zurück. „Durchschaut. Es is ganz einfach. Ich sag was, was ich in meim Leben schon mal gemacht oder nich gemacht hab und wenn für dich und dein Leben genau dasselbe gilt, dann musst du `n Schluck trinken." Sie zuckte die Schultern. „Normalerweise macht man des natürlich inner größeren Runde und mit was Hochprozentigem, aber wer hat behauptet, dass man das nich auch stilvoll mit Rotwein machen könnte?"_

_Remus sah sie von der Seite an, seine Augen waren zwar schon glasig vom Alkohol, aber sein Blick war dennoch scharf und durchdringend, er grinste wissend und nickte leicht. „Soso, da ham wir's also. Du willst mich aushorchen, richtich?"_

_Und wieder hatte er sie durchschaut. Sie war neugierig und sie wusste doch so wenig von ihm. Sie legte den Kopf etwas schief und blickte ihn kokett von unten herauf an. Ein verschmitztes Grinsen zierte ihre Lippen und ihre Wangen waren vom Wein leicht gerötet. Alles in allem bot sie in diesem Augenblick einen unwiderstehlichen Anblick. _

„_Vielleicht?"_

_Diesem Anblick konnte er nichts entgegensetzen. Ergeben ließ er die Schultern sinken. _

„_Nun gut, aber ich sollte dazu vielleicht die Gläser auffüllen, oder was sollen wir sonst trinken?" _

_Gesagt getan. Mit dem vollen Glas ließ er sich zurück auf den Teppich sinken und sah sie erwartungsvoll an. _

„_Okay, fangen wir langsam an. Ich war als Kind `ne grauenhaft schlechte Schülerin."_

„_Gut, dann bin ich ja wohl dran." grinste er. _

„_Oh, ja, eingebildet is der Herr ja wohl gar nich, was Streberchen?"_

„_Neidisch?" fragte er neckend zurück. „Aber ich bin jetz dran. Mal sehen, du willst ja offenbar unbedingt was über meine Schulzeit wissen. Ich war in `nem Internat."_

_Sie trank nichts, sah ihn nur komisch an. „Wirklich?" fragte sie ehrlich erstaunt, ehe sie zum Grinsen und Kichern anfing. „Na da musstest du ja `n Streber werden. Okay, da kannst du sicher nich mithalten. In meinen besten Zeiten hab ich mindestens einmal die Woche nachsitzen müssen."_

„_Einmal?" prustete er vergnügt, dann trank er einen Schluck Wein. „Sag mal, muss ich für fünfmal Nachsitzen in einer Woche Spitzenwerk jetz mehr trinken, oder reicht `n Schluck?" _

_Ihr Mund klappte auf. „Nein, das glaub ich nicht. Du? So`n Lausbub? Ach komm schon. Was hast du denn alles angestellt?" _

„_Nicht ich allein. Wir war`n vier, vier Jungs, alle `n bisschen verrückt und mit viel zu viel Ideen. Jeden Tag stand `n neuer Streich auf`er Tagesordnung, manchmal hat's die Lehrer erwischt, manchma andre Schüler und manchma uns gegenseitich."_

_So ging das immer weiter. Sie lachten viel und unterhielten sich, jeder kam zu seinen Schlucken Wein und sie erfuhren beide mehr über den anderen. Sie fragten sich quer durch alle Lebensbereiche und Ryanna kam es manchmal so vor, dass Remus ihr irgendwie ausweichend antwortete und manchmal kurz davor war, etwas zu sagen, was er nicht sagen sollte und gerade noch mal die Kurve bekam. Doch dank Alkohol nahm sie das nur vage wahr und vergaß es auch genauso schnell wieder. Irgendwann waren sie wieder in der Schule angekommen. _

„_Ich hab ma `ner Lehrerin unter`n Rock geschaut." sagte sie ernst._

_Remus zog erstaunt die Augenbraue hoch. „Und was wolltest du da?"_

„_Ich war sechs, inner ersten Klasse un unsere Lehrerin, Mrs. Rubenfiller, ging immer so komisch un ich dacht mir, des muss an ihrer Unterhose liegen. Und dann dachte ich wohl, ich sollt mir des ma anschauen und wenn ich was find, ihr sag`n, wie se des Problem umgehn kann."_

_Remus prustete ungehalten los vor lachen und hätte dabei beinahe seinen Wein verschüttet. Er bekam sich gar nicht mehr ein. _

„_Hey, ich war jung und wusst`s nich besser. Un außerdem wolltich ihr doch nur `s Leben erleichtern."_

_Dieser Satz heizte Remus nur noch mehr an und es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Seufzend wischte er sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Herrlich, wirklich herrlich! `S muss an ihrer Unterhose liegn… wirklich köstlich!"_

„_Haha, wie wärs, wenn sich der werte Herr ma vom Lachanfall wegbewegt un mir antwortet?" fragte sie gespielt gekränkt. Eigentlich konnte sie sich selber ein Lachen kaum verkneifen. Sie konnte sich ja nicht mehr an die Geschichte erinnern, aber als ihre Mutter ihr das erzählt hatte, wäre sie vor Peinlichkeit zuerst fast im Boden versunken, bis sie gelernt hatte, es von der humorvollen Seite zu sehen. _

„_Stimmt. Sorry." Er fixierte ihren Blick und erhob feierlich sein Glas, ehe er einen Schluck trank. _

_Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und spitzte ihren Mund. „Aha! Jetz schuldest du mir `ne Erklärung!"_

„_Tuich?" fragte er unschuldig. „Bitte. Ich hatt die Aufgabe für`n Streich `ne kleine Schlange zu besorgen, natürlich `ne vollkommen harmlose. Dummerweise ist se mir beim Mittagessen entwischt und ich sah noch, wie se unterm Esstisch der Lehrer verschwand. Ich habs geschafft – frag mich nich wie – ungesehen untern Tisch zu kriechen, immer der Schlange nach. Und dann fand ich se auf`m Fuß meiner Lehrerin, Professor McGonagall. Ich wollt grad nach ihr greifen, da schlängelt sich des Mistvieh an ihrm Bein hoch. Ich greif also schnell unter ihrn Rock und erwisch des Vieh sogar, dann is se schreiend aufgesprungen und hat mich unterm Tisch hervorgezerrt. Vonner Schlange hat se nix gemerkt und ich hatt sie auch schon inner Tasche verschwinden lassen. Also dacht sie, ich hätt se angegrabscht. Sie hat mich vor der versammelten Schule zur Sau gmacht und mir unzüchtiges Verhalten vorgeworfen. Vielleicht sollt ich erwähnen, dass ich 16 war?"_

_Ryanna hatte irgendwann während der Erzählung ihr Glas zur Seite gestellt und kugelte sich jetzt den Bauch haltend am Boden. Die Geschichte war einfach zu absurd. Keuchend blieb sie direkt neben ihm liegen und sah ihn vom Boden aus an. _

„_Du hast `ner Lehrerin untern Rock gegriffen?" fragte sie glucksend. „Wegen `ner Schlange? Nein, das kannnich sein. Du bindest mir`n Bären auf!" _

_Trotzdem lachend erhob sie sich auf alle Viere und kam ganz dicht an ihn heran, die eine Hand legte sie auf seine Schulter, die andere stütze sie am Sofa ab. Nur Zentimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt sah sie ihm direkt in die Augen, als würde sie darin etwas suchen. Sie roch seinen Rotwein-verhangenen Atem und spürte die Wärme seiner geröteten Wangen. _

„_Das glaub ich dir nich!"_

_Da rutschte ihre Hand vom Sofa ab und sie verlor, betrunken wie sie war, völlig das Gleichgewicht und fiel gegen ihn. Dummerweise hatte er – unvorbereitet, wie er war – auch keinen festen Halt und kippte unter ihrem Gewicht zur Seite, wo er am Boden liegen blieb, sie direkt auf ihm. _

_Sie kicherte und stützte sich auf seiner Brust ein wenig hoch. Ihre Gesichter waren nur Millimeter voneinander entfernt. Sie spürte seinen schnellen Atem direkt unter ihrem Körper. _

_Ihr war bewusst, dass sie wohl besser aufstehen sollte, auch wenn sie nicht mehr genau sagen konnte, wieso eigentlich, doch sie hätte es eh nicht gekonnt. Seine Augen fesselten ihren Blick. Keine Chance, sich abzuwenden. Als sie sprach, klang ihre Stimme wieder völlig klar und seltsam heiser. _

„_Hast du jemals jemanden geküsst, obwohl du wusstest, dass du es besser nicht tun solltest?"_

_Sein Blick ließ ihre Augen ebenfalls nicht los und seine Stimme klang genauso rau wie ihre, als zwei leise Worte über seine Lippen kamen. _

„_Ja. Jetzt."_

_Da fühlte sie eine Hand in ihrem Nacken und im nächsten Augenblick waren seine Lippen auf den ihren. Ihre Zungen suchten einander und als sie sich fanden, war es wie ein elektrischer Schlag. Und wie fließender Strom das nun mal so an sich hatte, konnten sie die Verbindung nicht mehr so einfach lösen. Ihre Hände wanderten durch seine Haare, während seine die Linien ihres Gesichtes nachzeichneten und ihren Rücken hinabglitten. _

_Schon bald wurde das Duell ihrer Zungen immer leidenschaftlicher und ihre Hände suchten sich Wege unter ihre Kleidung. _

_Dumpf, irgendwo in ihrem Hinterkopf, war sich Ryanna bewusst, dass das hier ohne den Wein nie passieren würde, doch das war egal, wirklich egal. Im Moment, da zählte nur Remus!_

_Ehe sie sich versahen, lag ihre Kleidung über den Teppich verstreut. Ihre Hände streichelten über seine nackte Haut, dicht gefolgt von ihren Lippen, die seinen Körper erforschten. Sie entdeckte an der Außenseite seines linken Oberschenkels eine große, hässliche Narbe, sah aus wie ein Tierbiss, doch so schnell, wie sie diese gefunden hatte, war sie für den Moment auch schon wieder vergessen. _

_In dieser Nacht gab es nur sie beide, das Knistern des Kaminfeuers und die vom Alkohol enthemmte Leidenschaft…_

* * *

Kaltes Wasser spritzte ihr entgegen und benetzte ihre Kleidung und ihre Unterarme. Schnell und leise fluchend drehte sie den Wasserhahn etwas zurück und ließ das Wasser in eine Schüssel laufen. Ihre Gedanken waren nicht ganz bei der Sache gewesen, sondern bei Remus.

Seit knapp drei Stunden schwächte das Fieber seinen Körper und dieser Trank, den Sirius ihm tropfenweise einflößte zeigte bisher noch keine Wirkung. Anfangs hatte Sirius sie damit beruhigt, dass das Mittel sicher bald wirken würde und Nachschub unterwegs war. Doch vor einer Stunde war ihnen das Serum ausgegangen. Remus' Fieber wurde schlimmer, er wälzte sich unruhig im Schlaf, sein Körper stand regelrecht in Flammen, doch niemand erschien, um ihnen das versprochene Medikament vorbeizubringen. Vor einer Weile hatte Sirius noch mal über den Kamin mit Dumbledore gesprochen und seitdem lief er unruhig und sichtlich besorgt im Wohnzimmer auf und ab.

Ryanna hatte diese Untätigkeit nicht mehr ausgehalten. Deshalb war sie jetzt hier und holte Wasser. Sie wollte das Fieber auf herkömmliche Weise bekämpfen, mit einem kalten Umschlag auf der Stirn und Wadenwickeln. Sie griff sich eine größere Menge Geschirrtücher und klemmte sie sich unter den Arm, ehe sie die recht volle Schüssel balancierend zur Küchentür schritt.

Da vernahm sie aus dem Wohnzimmer Stimmen. Sirius sprach mit jemandem. Also war endlich jemand gekommen. Während sie sich abmühte, die Klinke mit ihrem Ellbogen herunterzudrücken lauschte sie den Stimmen. Auch wenn sie durch die Tür hindurch nur wenig hörte und die leise Aussprache alles noch mehr verschleierte, kam ihr die fremde Stimme doch irgendwie vertraut vor. Die Tür ging endlich auf und sie trat ein.

Augenblicklich ruckte der Kopf des Fremden in die Höhe und ein kalter Blick aus dunklen Augen traf sie völlig unvorbereitet. Der Mann war ziemlich blass und etwa so alt wie Sirius und Remus, sein kinnlanges schwarzes Haar hing ihm fettig und strähnig vom Kopf. Sein Gesicht wirkte distanziert und unfreundlich, seine Adlernase verlieh ihm ein tückisches Aussehen und diese kalten Augen taten ihr Übriges. Zusammen mit seiner steifen, geraden Haltung in seiner rabenschwarzen, wogenden Robe wirkte er ziemlich Angst einflößend.

Eine Angst, die Ryanna nicht fremd war. Das wallende, schwarze Gewand weckte Erinnerungen, die sie jetzt nicht gebrauchen konnte. Abrupt blieb sie stehen und starrte den Fremden an. Langsam und mit finsterem Blick wandte sich der Fremde Sirius zu.

„Was macht sie noch hier?" fragte er leise, aber so eindringlich und autoritär, dass seine dunkle Stimme jeden Winkel des Zimmers zu erreichen schien.

Diese fünf Worte reichten vollkommen aus. Niemals würde Ryanna diese Stimme vergessen, die Stimme des Maskierten. Erschrocken und voller Furcht riss sie die Hände hoch und sprang einen Schritt zurück. Klirrend prallte die Schüssel auf den Boden und zerbrach in tausend Teile, Wasser ergoss sich auf Boden und Teppich, doch niemand beachtete es.

„Oh mein Gott… er ist es… Sirius… er ist es…" stammelte sie angsterfüllt und gleichzeitig verwirrt. Was hatte dieser Kerl hier zu schaffen?

Unschlüssig schaute Sirius zwischen den beiden hin und her, bis sie an seinem Gesicht erkannte, dass ihm ein Licht aufzugehen schien. Doch schon Sekunden später blickte er verkniffen drein. „Shit." fluchte er leise, aber herzhaft. „Ryanna, bitte, hab keine Angst…"

„Was hat sie hier zu suchen, Black? Sie sollte schon längst wieder dort sein, wo sie hergekommen ist! Und wieso ist ihr Gedächtnis noch intakt?" Ärger klang aus der Stimme des Fremden.

Ryanna gewahrte diese Szene mit einem Blick. Die beiden kannten sich. Sirius kannte den Mann, der sie vor mehreren Wochen fast zu Tode geängstigt und durch den Wald geschleppt hatte. Geschockt riss sie die Augen auf und taumelte solange zurück, bis sie gegen eine Wand stieß. War Sirius gar nicht wirklich Remus' Freund? Wollten die beiden ihm etwas antun? Oder steckte Remus gar mit ihnen unter einer Decke?

Nein, nein, das konnte nicht sein!

„Was… was geht hier vor?" verlangte sie mit zittriger Stimme zu wissen.

„Das wüsste ich auch gerne!" fügte der Fremde eisig hinzu.

„Halt die Klappe, Snape!" zischte Sirius den Fremden an, dann wandte er sich Ryanna zu und trat ein paar Schritte auf sie zu.

Völlig verunsichert und immer noch voller Angst wich sie an der Wand entlang vor ihm zurück. Sie fühlte sich wie ein eingesperrtes Tier, das von Menschen umringt war, die ihm Böses wollten. Wäre Remus nicht gewesen, wäre sie vermutlich schon längst einfach zur Tür hinausgelaufen und nicht mehr stehen geblieben, bevor sie nicht in einem Dorf gelandet wäre. Aber Remus war hier und sie wollte ihn nicht einfach so diesen beiden hier überlassen.

Instinktiv tasteten ihre Hände um sich, in der Hoffnung, etwas zu finden, was sie als Waffe benutzen konnte. Da ergriff ihre Hand eine kleine, gläserne Obstschale. Ohne zu zögern packte sie diese, leerte den Inhalt mit einem Ruck aus und schlug das Glas gegen die Wand. Zurück blieb eine große, ausgezackte Glasscherbe, die sie drohend vor sich hielt.

„Keinen Schritt weiter!" fauchte sie ihm wild entschlossen entgegen.

Sirius stoppte sofort. Sein Zauberstab lag auf dem Tisch und wenn er die Scherbe nicht gleich zu fassen bekam, konnte sie ihn damit übel zurichten.

„Für so was hab ich jetzt wirklich keine Zeit! Ich werde mit Albus sprechen, Black, sei dir dessen versichert! Ach, und viel Spaß noch!" Mit diesen erst genervten, dann drohenden und schließlich ironischen Worten verließ der Fremde, der Maskierte, durch den Kamin das Zimmer.

„Er ist weg, du kannst die Scherbe weglegen." versuchte Sirius sein Glück.

Ryanna zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Du bist doch noch hier, oder?"

„Ryanna bitte, ich will dir doch nichts tun! Das hätte ich schließlich schon längst tun können. Und auch Snape will dir nichts Böses, auch wenn er das nicht ganz so offen zeigt, wie andere."

Erst skeptisch, dann vollends von einer Lüge überzeugt, meinte sie sarkastisch: „Aber klar, und deshalb läuft er nachts in Vermummung im Wald herum, trifft sich mit zwielichtigen Gestalten, nimmt mich als Geschenk von meinem Entführer entgegen, zerrt mich durch den Wald, erzählt mir Lügen und greift mich dann mit diesem Zauberstab an. Am Schluss willst du mir wohl noch weismachen, er wollte mir das Leben retten, was?"

„Eigentlich… hat er das wirklich… Hör mir zu, Ryanna, es…"

Da vernahmen sie beide ein leises, aber gequältes Stöhnen. Sie sahen sich kurz an, dann schien vorerst alles vergessen. Ryanna ließ die Scherbe achtlos fallen und lief um die Couch herum an Remus' Seite, ebenso wie Sirius, der seinem Freund über die heiße, schweißfeuchte Stirn strich, woraufhin seine unruhigen Bewegungen etwas nachließen.

„Hast du das Medikament?" fragte Ryanna hastig und besorgt.

Sirius nickte und griff sich eine Phiole vom Tisch. Ryanna sah, dass der Inhalt mit der bisherigen Phiole identisch war. Er verabreichte Remus zehn Tropfen, dann wandte er sich an Ryanna. Sie las in seinen Augen soviel Sorge und Aufrichtigkeit, dass sie sich unwillkürlich fragte, ob sie ihm nicht Unrecht getan hatte?

„Alles, was ich will, ist, dass Remus wieder völlig gesund wird. Ich liebe ihn wie einen Bruder und gerade deshalb würde ich keine Tränke für seine Heilung von jemandem entgegennehmen, dem ich nicht vertraue. Snape ist ein Arschloch und es ist kein Geheimnis, dass wir beide uns nicht ausstehen können, doch er kämpft für dieselbe Sache wie wir und er ist der Beste in seinem Fach – dem Tränkebrauen. Glaub mir, Ryanna, ich will weder Remus noch dir etwas antun."

Er meinte es ernst, todernst, das sah sie in seinem Blick.

Langsam nickte sie. „Okay, ich… ich glaube dir… doch das ändert nichts daran, dass dieser Snape – so hieß er doch, oder? – mich quasi entführt und angegriffen hat. Ich traue ihm nicht und ich habe Angst vor ihm."

„Wenn du willst, kann ich versuchen, dir die Situation ein wenig zu erklären." bot er ihr an.

„Kannst du mir dann auch erklären, wieso ich eigentlich hier bin? Was in jener Nacht noch passiert ist und wie ich ausgerechnet hierher zu Remus kam?" Sie brannte darauf, Antworten darauf zu erhalten.

Sirius nickte.

Sie warf einen Blick auf Remus, der vor Schweiß glänzend und flach atmend neben ihr lag. Es schmerzte sie, ihn so leiden zu sehen und sie machte sich schreckliche Sorgen um ihn. Sirius und diese Ärztin waren so zuversichtlich, doch sie selbst fühlte kaum etwas von dieser Zuversicht. Sie sah nur ihren Remus, der litt, dessen Bein fürchterlich verletzt war und der von hohem Fieber geschüttelt wurde.

Sie traf eine Entscheidung.

„In Ordnung. Erklär es mir, aber erst später. Zuerst sollten wir uns um Remus kümmern. Das kühle Wasser und die kühlen Wadenwickel werden ihm sicher gut tun."

Sirius nickte wieder. Ryanna erhob sich, sie wollte eine neue Schüssel holen, doch Sirius rief sie zurück.

„Warte."

Er hob seinen Zauberstab und im nächsten Moment fügten sich Obstschale und Schüssel wieder zusammen, flogen zur Kommode und auf den Couchtisch und zum Schluss trocknete das gesamte Wasser völlig ein und in der Schüssel plätscherte frisches. Es war herrlich kühl.

* * *

Okay, alle Rechtschreibfehler und seltsamen Wortkreationen in dem langen Rückblick-Abschnitt gehen auf meinen mehr oder weniger geglückten Versuch zurück, zwei lallende, gut angeheiterte Personen zu schreiben.

Lasst mich eure Meinung wissen!

lg

Bella


	5. Chapter 5

Und hier gibt's das nächste Kapitel!

Ich hab mich übrigens riesig gefreut, zu sehen, dass ein paar von euch die Geschichte offenbar gut genug gefällt, sie unter Story Alert einzuordnen. Das Sahnehäubchen könntet ihr jetzt noch draufsetzen, wenn ihr mir eure Meinung dalasst. *g*

Viel Spaß!

* * *

-Rückblick-

…_Als der Wind aufgefrischt hatte, hatte sie sich nichts dabei gedacht, und jetzt musste sie das büßen. _

_Es schien, als hätte der Himmel seine Schleusen geöffnet. Regen prasselte hart und in dichten Schleiern vom Himmel und verschlang alles um sie herum. _

_Sie zog ihren Strickcardigan dichter um ihren Leib, doch warm wurde ihr davon nicht und Nässe hielt er deshalb auch nicht ab. Eiskalt flutete das viele Wasser über sie hinweg und durchnässte sie schon nach kurzer Zeit bis auf die Haut. Ihr Kopf begann zu schmerzen, so heftig trommelte der Regen darauf nieder. Ihre Haare klebten in ihrem Gesicht und selbst ohne das Wasser, das ihr ständig in die Augen lief, hätte sie kaum etwas gesehen, so dicht fiel der Regen. _

_Immer matschiger wurde der Boden und sie kam immer schwieriger voran, weil ihre Turnschuhe immer tiefer im Morast versanken oder sie permanent wegrutschte. Die einzige Orientierung, die sie noch hatte, war der Bach. So schnell es das Wetter zuließ, lief sie an dessen Ufer zurück. Ihr Schuh glitt im Schlamm aus und sie verlor das Gleichgewicht. Schlitternd und mit den Armen rudernd stürzte sie in den Bach und landete unsanft im Kiesbett. _

„_Oh scheiße, das gibt's doch nicht." fluchte sie genervt. _

_Jetzt waren ihre Schuhe auch durchnässt. _

_Eigentlich hatte sie doch nur einen Spaziergang machen wollen, wie die ganzen letzten Tage schon. Nach dieser einen Nacht war sie am Morgen allein auf dem Teppich in eine warme Decke gehüllt aufgewacht. Remus war ihr aus dem Weg gegangen und hatte sich am Abend schließlich für sein Verhalten entschuldigt. Der Alkohol hätte ihn sich vergessen lassen und er versicherte ihr, dass so was nie wieder vorkäme. _

_Und damit hatte er es zielsicher geschafft, ihr genau das zu sagen, was sie nicht hatte hören wollen. _

_Die kommende Woche waren sie etwas auf Abstand gegangen. Er hatte viel mehr Zeit als sonst in seinem Büro verbracht und sie hatte im Garten angesät, versucht sich die Zeit mit lesen zu vertreiben, gekocht und schließlich beschlossen, die Umgebung bei langen Spaziergängen zu erkunden. Dabei hatte sie dann auch gleich eine Chance zum Nachdenken. _

_Obwohl sich ihr Zusammenleben langsam wieder normalisierte, so spürte sie doch seit dieser Nacht ganz deutlich, dass immer eine gewisse Spannung zwischen ihnen in der Luft lag und Remus sehr bemüht war, alles daran zu setzen, dass sich diese Spannung nicht entlud. _

_Naja und heute war sie dann den Bachlauf entlang gewandert. Immer seinen Windungen entlang durch den Wald, an Hügeln vorbei, durch ein kleines Tal und am Ende mündete er in einen großen See. Lange hatte sie dort gestanden und einfach nur aufs Wasser hinausgeschaut und dabei doch nur an Remus gedacht. Sie kannte es nicht von sich, dass ihr ein Mensch, den sie eigentlich kaum kannte, so schnell so viel bedeutete. Seine Zurückweisung – wenn man es so nennen wollte – schmerzte sie irgendwie und doch bemerkte sie, wie auch sie selbst auf Abstand ging. Um ihn nicht zu überrumpeln, um sich selbst zu schützen und vor allem, weil sie zu überrascht von ihren Gefühlen war. _

_Erst spät war sie wieder aufgebrochen, hatte den eisigen Wind anfangs nicht bemerkt und noch bevor sie den halben Weg zurückgelegt hatte, kam dann der Regen. _

_Und jetzt saß sie hier im Bach, klitschnass und immer noch verdammt weit weg von der Hütte. Sie rappelte sich wieder auf und kletterte zurück ans Ufer. Diesmal vorsichtiger, aber dennoch so zügig wie möglich, mühte sie sich weiter den Weg entlang. _

_Ob er sich wohl Sorgen um sie machte?_

_Die Zeit schien sich dahinzuziehen, alles um sie herum sah gleich aus und sie hatte überhaupt keine Ahnung mehr, wie weit sie überhaupt schon gegangen war. Vielleicht schon zu weit? Am Haus vorbei? Nein, solange war sie noch nicht unterwegs. Oder doch?_

_Unsicherheit machte sich in ihr breit, genauso wie die eisige Kälte, die langsam in ihre Glieder kroch und ihre Gelenke steif machte. Ihre Bewegungen wurden langsamer und sie begann zu zittern. _

_Verdammt, wo war sie überhaupt? Und wo musste sie vom Bach weggehen, in den Wald hinein, um zur Hütte zu gelangen? Wie sollte sie zwischen all den Bäumen, ohne jede Richtschnur wie den Bach überhaupt den Weg zur Hütte finden, wenn bei dem Regen alles gleich aussah und sie kaum zwei Meter weit sehen konnte?_

_Und so gesellte sich langsam aber sicher auch die Angst zur Unsicherheit und Kälte. _

_Ungefähr zehn Minuten später wäre sie fast gegen einen umgestürzten Baumstamm gelaufen. _

_Ein Baumstamm?_

_Und in der Tat, es war derselbe, auf dem sie Remus geküsst hatte. _

_Sie wandte sich vom Bach ab und ging auf gut Glück zwischen den Bäumen hindurch. _

_Noch mal ne gute Viertelstunde später erkannte sie einen verschwommenen Lichtpunkt zwischen den Regenschlieren, die immer noch nicht nachgelassen hatten. Matsch und Dreck klebte ihr bis zu den Knien an der Hose und an ihren Händen von zahlreichen Stürzen. Doch als sie das Licht sah, war alles fast vergessen. Sie beeilte sich, schneller zu gehen, doch ihre Beine konnten nicht mehr schneller, so durchgefroren waren sie schon. _

_Endlich erreichte sie die Tür und ließ sich erleichtert dagegensinken. Sie war hier. Sie hatte es geschafft. Da vernahm sie von drinnen eine Stimme, Remus' Stimme. _

„… _hab überall gesucht. Ich war überall, wo sie sich gerne aufhält. Aber dieser verfluchte Wald ist gottverdammt groß. Sie könnte überall sein. Ihr könnte was passiert sein. Sie… sie könnte verletzt sein und irgendwo im Schlamm liegen. Ich muss sie finden…" Das nächste Wort verstand sie nicht richtig, aber es hörte sich fast an wie ein Name. War jemand bei ihm?_

„_Was soll ich tun?"_

_Es musste jemand bei ihm sein. Oder aber er führte Selbstgespräche. _

_Und er machte sich Sorgen um sie, hatte sie offenbar sogar gesucht. Sie merkte, wie diese Erkenntnis ihr Herz schneller schlagen ließ. _

_So schnell es ihre zitternden Finger zuließen öffnete sie die Tür und augenblicklich verstummte jedes Geräusch im Inneren. Noch bevor sie zwei Schritte in die Hütte gemacht hatte kam Remus aus dem Wohnzimmer angelaufen. Er war blass, sein Haar nass, aber seine Kleidung trocken. Sein Blick wirkte gehetzt, bis er sie sah, da spiegelte sich nur noch Erleichterung in seinen Augen und sie konnte richtig erkennen, wie ihm eine Zentnerlast von den Schultern fiel. _

„_Ryanna!" stieß er erleichtert aus. _

_Sie wollte ihm antworten, wollte ihm dafür danken, dass er sie gesucht hatte, wollte sich entschuldigen, weil sie so weit weggegangen war, wollte ihn beruhigen, dass es ihr gut ging und am besten alles auf einmal, doch sie brachte überhaupt nichts über die Lippen. _

_Denn ihre Zähne klapperten vor Kälte und sie schaffte es nicht, das zu unterbinden. _

_Da wurde sein Blick besorgt und er schien sie erst richtig zu sehen. Er stieß einen erschrockenen Laut aus und verschwand, nur um Sekunden später mit einer Decke zu kommen, die er ihr um die Schultern legte. _

„_Du musst unbedingt aus diesen Klamotten raus. Kannst du die Schuhe ausziehen?"_

_Sie schaffte es, ihre Turnschuhe abzustreifen, dann ließ sie sich nur zu gerne von ihm ins Bad führen. Er nahm ein kleines Handtuch und rubbelte damit ihre Haare ein wenig trocken, während sie sich nur bibbernd in die Decke hüllen konnte. Dann legte er zwei weitere Handtücher bereit und verschwand wieder. Diesmal kam er mit ein paar von ihren Klamotten wieder. Frische Unterwäsche, zwei paar Socken, normale und extra dicke, eine engere Schlafanzughose und dazu eine sehr warme und bequeme Jogginghose, ein T-Shirt, ein Longsleeve und dazu einen dicken Strickpulli mit Rollkragen, den sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Es musste einer von seinen sein. _

„_Geht's alleine?" fragte er leise und sie bemerkte neben der Sorge auch eine Spur Anspannung in seiner Stimme. _

_Lächelnd nickte sie. _

_Es dauerte zwar, da all ihre Bewegungen langsam und fahrig waren, doch sie schaffte es, sich aus ihrer Kleidung zu schälen, sie in die Badewanne zu werfen, sich abzutrocknen und die trockenen Klamotten anzuziehen. Das Handtuch wickelte sie sich etwas unbeholfen und mit klammen Fingern zu einem Turban um die feuchten Haare. Die nasse Decke legte sie zu ihrer Kleidung in die Wanne. _

_Als sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer trat, war Remus sofort an ihrer Seite. Sie zitterte immer noch und auch wenn die Kleidung zwar trocken war, so war ihr doch immer noch erbärmlich kalt. Fürsorglich packte er sie in eine Decke ein und schob ihr eine Tasse zu. _

„_Heiße Schokolade." erklärte er. _

_Langsam trank sie Schluck für Schluck, dann lehnte sie sich an die Rückenlehne der Couch und genoss die Wärme von innen, auch wenn sie sich nur langsam ausbreitete. Ihre Hände zitterten noch immer. Da vernahm sie Remus Stimme wieder von links, er saß in die Ecke der Couch gedrückt, ein Bein am Boden, das andere an die Lehne gelehnt und winkte sie zu sich. Als sie nah genug bei ihm war, zog er sie zwischen seine Beine an seinen Körper und breitete noch eine weitere Decke über sie, die er auf der Lehne bereitgelegt hatte. _

_Von seinem Körper ging so eine wohlige Wärme aus, dass sie sich an ihn kuschelte und ihre Wange an seine Brust lehnte. Er roch so unglaublich gut. _

_Da bemerkte sie, dass er seine Hände um sie geschlungen hatte, und sie festhielt. Das wohlige Gefühl von Wärme und Geborgenheit erfüllte sie plötzlich und sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, sich jemals so wohl gefühlt zu haben. _

„_Danke." murmelte sie leise. _

„_Du musst dich nicht bedanken, das war selbstverständlich, Ryanna."_

„_Du hast nach mir gesucht." stellte sie fest und lächelte dabei. _

„_Ja, ich hab mir Sorgen um dich gemacht. Woher weißt du das?" _

„_Ich hab dich reden hören, als ich vor der Tür stand." Irritiert spürte sie, wie er sich etwas anspannte. „Führst du immer Selbstgespräche, wenn du nervös bist?" Seine Anspannung löste sich wieder. _

„_Ist das wichtig?" fragte er nur. _

„_Nein."_

_Eine Weile lagen sie völlig ruhig einfach nur da. Sie entspannte sich immer mehr und schon bald wurde ihr wieder warm, nicht nur ein bisschen, sondern richtig schön angenehm, durch und durch. Da wo sie lag, spürte sie Remus' Herzschlag und fühlte jeden seiner ruhigen Atemzüge. Und wieder wurde sie sich ganz intensiv dieses Gefühls der Geborgenheit, der Sicherheit bewusst. Sie wusste, dass sie hier hingehörte, dass es richtig so war. _

_Sie öffnete die Augen und schielte nach oben, Remus schaute ins Feuer, in seine schönen Augen war wieder Ruhe eingekehrt und auch er wirkte unglaublich entspannt. _

_Ohne nachzudenken neigte sie ihren Kopf ein wenig und küsste seinen Hals. _

_Sofort verspannte er sich und er zog seinen Kopf vor ihr zurück. Sie spürte, wie sein Herz schneller schlug. „Ryanna… bitte nicht…"_

_Aber diesmal wollte sie nicht so einfach aufgeben, wollte sich nicht so einfach abwimmeln lassen. Weder von ihm noch von ihrer eigenen Unsicherheit. Sie legte ihren Kopf ruhig an seine Schulter. „Warum tust du das?" fragte sie leise. _

„_Tu ich was?" Seine Stimme klang unsicher. Er wusste genau, was sie meinte. _

„_Das hier. Warum weichst du vor mir zurück? Ich kann es doch in deinen Augen sehen, ich spüre es, wenn wir uns nahe sind, du willst das hier doch auch. Warum schreckst du dann immer wieder vor mir zurück und versteckst dich hinter dieser Mauer, die du um dich rum aufbaust?"_

„_Ryanna…" Er klang plötzlich heiser und bedrückt, seine Stimme zitterte leicht. „Ich kann dir das nicht erklären."_

„_Wieso nicht?" fragte sie sanft. _

„_Du würdest es nicht verstehen."_

„_Das kannst du nicht wissen."_

„_Doch, ich weiß es. Weil es immer so ist." Noch nie hatte sie soviel Traurigkeit bei ihm gehört. Es zog ihr richtiggehend das Herz zusammen, als sie ihn so hörte. _

„_Diesmal vielleicht nicht." _

_Er seufzte. _

„_Du musst es mir nicht sagen. Aber denkst du nicht, dass es das Risiko vielleicht wert sein könnte? Glaubst du nicht, dass du es überwinden könntest, dass du stärker bist, als das, was auch immer dich bedrückt?"_

_Nichts rührte sich, er blieb still. Aber seine Atmung ging schwerer, er kämpfte mit sich. _

_Sie rappelte sich ein wenig auf, so dass ihr Gesicht auf derselben Höhe war wie seines. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und ein leicht gequälter Ausdruck lag auf seinem Gesicht. _

„_Du bedeutest mir sehr viel, Remus." hauchte sie. „Lass es doch einfach zu."_

_Und dann küsste sie ihn. Ganz sanft und zart, berührte seine Lippen mit den ihren. Zuerst zuckte er zurück, doch dann ließ er es geschehen, ließ ihre Zunge in seinen Mund und schließlich fand seine Hand ihren Weg in ihren Nacken und er küsste sie zurück. _

_Zart und innig, so voller Gefühl, dass Ryanna fast glaubte, er wolle alles in sich aufsaugen, alles auskosten, weil er nicht wusste, wie lange er es noch konnte…_

* * *

Die Sonne warf ihre letzten warmen Strahlen über die Welt und tauchte alles in ein angenehm goldenes Licht. Alles wirkte so sanft und schön und sah aus, als gäbe es nichts Dunkles, nichts Schlechtes. Und doch fröstelte es Ryanna, wie sie da im warmen Wohnzimmer am Fenster stand und die Wiesen und Wälder um die Hütte herum betrachtete. Sie rieb sich ihre Oberarme, um die leichte Gänsehaut zu vertreiben. Das Feuer im Kamin knisterte leise und schwach vernahm sie die gleichmäßigen Atemzüge von Remus.

Im Laufe des Tages hatte sich sein Zustand etwas verbessert, das Fieber war etwas zurückgegangen, aber nicht verschwunden und er war auch noch nicht aufgewacht.

Sie war müde, doch sie zweifelte daran, dass sie jetzt Schlaf finden würde. Sie wollte Remus nicht alleine lassen und dann spukte ihr da soviel im Kopf herum. Es fiel ihr unglaublich schwer, eine gewisse Ordnung in ihre Gedanken und Gefühle zu bekommen, zu abenteuerlich, zu absurd, zu phantastisch waren die Dinge, die Sirius ihr bis gerade eben noch erzählt hatte.

Als die Wadenwickel etwas Wirkung gezeigt hatten, hatte Sirius mit seiner Geschichte begonnen, er hatte versucht, ihr eine Art Light-Version zu erzählen, doch Ryanna hatte nicht mehr durchgeblickt und ständig Fragen gestellt, also hatte er es aufgegeben und schließlich einfach alles – nun ja, fast alles, gewisse Ordens- und ‚Kampf gegen Voldemort'- Details ließ er außer acht, ebenso wie Moonys kleines, haariges Geheimnis – zum Besten gegeben, was dann auch seine Zeit gedauert hatte. Er war immer auf ihre Fragen eingegangen, hatte sich bemüht, es ihr anschaulich zu erklären. Zwischendurch hatten sie sich um Remus gekümmert oder sich eine Kleinigkeit zu essen gemacht, denn richtig Hunger hatten sie beide nicht.

„Geht's dir gut, Ryanna?" hörte sie Sirius' besorgte und einfühlsame Stimme hinter sich. Er stand nur wenige Schritte von ihr entfernt.

Sie nickte. „Es ist nur… es war ein bisschen viel und… schockierend…"

„Du fragst dich, wie du da nur reingeraten bist." stellte Sirius fest und traf es damit auch auf den Punkt.

Wieder nickte sie.

„Das war alles nur Zufall. Und eigentlich solltest du ja auch schon längst wieder zuhause sein und deinem eigenen Leben nachgehen und mit keiner dieser unglaublichen Tatsachen belastet sein. Doch es sollte wohl nicht so kommen."

„Es fällt mir schwer, das alles zu glauben." Sie wandte sich langsam um und lehnte sich gegen das Fensterbrett. Die Arme verschränkt richtete sie ihren Blick auf Sirius. „Ich meine, vor 24 Stunden hatte ich von all dem hier nicht die geringste Ahnung und jetzt muss ich nicht nur erkennen, dass es quasi eine magische Welt in der unseren gibt, sondern auch noch feststellen, dass ein mächtiger Zauberer Nichtmagier hasst und seine Anhänger mich nur entführt haben, um mich zu ihrem eigenen Amüsement zu vergewaltigen und zu töten, weil ich nicht über magische Kräfte verfüge. Das ist ein großer Brocken und ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihn verdauen kann." gestand sie.

„Du weißt," begann Sirius ernst, „dass du nicht gezwungen bist, mit diesem Wissen zu leben. Ein Wort genügt und du kannst zurück in deine Welt und unbescholten dein Leben führen."

Ryanna wandte den Blick ab. Sie musste sich selbst eingestehen, dass diese Aussicht ungeheuerlich verlockend klang. Sich einfach nicht mehr daran erinnern, dass sie entführt worden war, dass es Zauberer gab, die gerade Krieg führten und dass eben dieser Krieg, falls die falsche Seite siegen sollte, ungeahnte Folgen für die Menschen haben könnte.

Aber du würdest auch Remus vergessen! schaltete sich nun auch ihr Herz wieder ein. Und schon in diesem Moment war ihr klar, dass ihr Verstand hier diesmal nichts ausrichten konnte. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie sich selbst ins Verderben stürzte, ob sie jemals alles verstehen würde, sie wusste nur, dass sie hier nicht einfach so wieder verschwinden konnte, das brächte sie nicht übers Herz.

„Ich weiß, Sirius, und ich danke dir für dieses Angebot. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das ganze Ausmaß von dem, was du mir erzählt hast, verstehe, aber ich weiß auch, dass ich von hier nicht mehr fort kann. Ich liebe Remus. Und wenn er nun mal ein Zauberer ist, dann liebe ich eben den Zauberer Remus."

Als sie aufsah, fand sie Sirius dabei, wie er gerade ungläubig grinsend den Kopf schüttelte. Unwillkürlich fühlte sie sich ein wenig gekränkt. Wieso lachte er, wenn sie ihm ihre innersten Gefühle offenbarte.

„Was gibt es da zu lachen?" fragte sie etwas giftiger als beabsichtigt und Sirius sah sich ertappt.

Er lächelte sie entschuldigend an. „Sorry, ich… ich hab nur grade dran denken müssen, dass ich eigentlich seit wir ungefähr 15 oder 16 waren, versucht habe, ihn mit einem Mädchen oder einer Frau zu verkuppeln, die ihm gut tut. Die ihn liebt, wie er ist. Aber alle Versuche schlugen fehl, meistens, weil der gute Moony sich dagegen wehrte. Und jetzt bist du hier und Remus verdankt es ausgerechnet diesem schleimigen Widerling, dass er dich kennen gelernt hat. Das nenn ich Ironie des Schicksals."

Ryanna war sofort klar, dass er mit dem ‚schleimigen Widerling' diesen Snape meinte und sie konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Und er hatte es noch nicht mal drauf angelegt!"

„Autsch, der hat gesessen!" klagte Sirius mit verkniffenem Gesicht, doch in seinen Augen funkelte es amüsiert.

* * *

-Rückblick-

…_Verschlafen öffnete sie die Augen. Wieso war sie aufgewacht?_

_Nicht so wichtig. _

_Sie drehte sich um und schloss die Augen wieder. Manchmal war der Schlaf eben nicht ganz so tief. Und was sollte auch sein? In den letzten beiden Wochen war alles wunderbar gewesen. Seit diesem Abend auf dem Sofa schien Remus der Überzeugung zu sein, dass man manchmal etwas wagen musste. Und auch wenn er ihr noch nicht gesagt hatte, was ihn denn bedrückte, so war er dennoch über seinen Schatten gesprungen. _

_Inzwischen lebten sie fast wie ein junges Pärchen. Sie verbrachten die meiste Zeit gemeinsam, kochten zusammen, lachten, alberten herum, redeten und sinnierten, arbeiteten gemeinsam in dem kleinen Garten und küssten sich bei nahezu jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit. Alles zuerst noch etwas zaghaft, doch mit der Zeit wurden sie lockerer. _

_Sie lernten sich besser kennen, und die Momente, wo Remus ihr auswich wurden seltener. Dennoch wurde sie das Gefühl nicht los, dass er irgendwas vor ihr verheimlichte, etwas Wichtiges, Bedeutendes. Und dieses Gefühl wurde von Tag zu Tag stärken und begann langsam an ihr zu nagen, ähnlich wie das Wissen darum, dass ihr Urlaub nicht ewig dauerte. Auch waren ihr ein paar andere Kleinigkeiten aufgefallen, die sie seltsam fand, doch das war alles nichts Besonderes und sie würde ihn irgendwann einfach danach fragen. _

_Immer öfter, wenn sie zusammen waren kam es ihr so vor, als würde er damit rechnen, dass sie recht bald wieder weg wäre. Sie konnte auch nicht genau sagen, woran sie das festmachte, doch es war definitiv so. _

_Als sie das erste Mal nüchtern miteinander schlafen wollten, waren ihr die zahlreichen blassen Narben auf seinem Brustkorb und seinen Armen und Beinen aufgefallen, ebenso wie die große, hässliche Narbe an seinem Oberschenkel, die von einem Biss zu stammen schienen. Doch als sie ihn darauf angesprochen hatte, war er augenblicklich vor ihr zurückgewichen und hatte sie abgeblockt. Es hatte ein paar Tage gedauert, ehe er es über sich brachte, sich ihr noch mal so zu zeigen. Sie hatte keine Fragen gestellt. _

_Und es war die atemberaubendste Nacht, an die sie sich erinnern konnte. Er war so zärtlich, so leidenschaftlich und so um sie bemüht. Etwas derartiges hatte sie selten erlebt. _

_Auch war ihr bis dahin nicht klar gewesen, dass das Bett in dem sie schlief eigentlich seins war. Sie hatte damit gerechnet, dass es ein Gästezimmer war, obwohl es ihr anhand der Zimmeraufteilung eigentlich hätte klar sein müssen. Er hatte die Nächte in seinem Büro auf einem Klappbett verbracht, jetzt teilten sie sich eins._

_Sie seufzte im Halbschlaf auf, als sie an ihn dachte. So glücklich hatte sie sich wirklich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt. Langsam glitt sie ins Reich der Träume hinüber und bemerkte nicht, dass die Stimmen, die in der Stille an ihr Ohr drangen aus dem Wohnzimmer kamen und nicht ihrem Traum entsprangen. _

„_Ich weiß, ich weiß."_

„_Und warum ist sie dann immer noch hier, Moony?" Die Stimme klang etwas bissig und ungehalten. _

„_Verdammt Tatze, hör auf mich so mit Fragen zu löchern."_

„_Du magst sie, nicht wahr."_

_Seufzen. _

„_Oh nicht doch, noch schlimmer. Wenn ich dich so anschaue… dieser Blick erinnert mich an James, wenn er an Lily dachte…"_

„_Ich wollte das doch nicht, es ist einfach so passiert."_

„_Liebe passiert immer einfach so. Da hast du keinen Einfluss drauf." Die Stimme war jetzt viel weicher und einfühlsamer. „Und wie ist es mit ihr? Also dass sie dir verstohlen nachschaut, hab ich ja selber gesehen, aber sonst?"_

_Es folgte keine Antwort, aber der andere fing nach kurzer Zeit warm zum Lachen an. „Ich freu mich für dich. Was ich so mitgekriegt hab, ist sie echt in Ordnung."_

„_Sirius, was soll ich jetzt tun? Sie weiß es nicht, sie weiß gar nichts. Sie ist ein Muggel und hat keinen blassen Schimmer, wo sie da reingeraten ist und in wen sie sich da verliebt hat. Dumbledore und Severus denken, dass sie schon längst wieder zuhause ist, die Nacht bei den Todessern und ihr Aufenthalt hier aus ihrem Gedächtnis gelöscht. Oh verdammt noch mal."_

„_Sag es ihr."_

„_Was?" Die Stimme von Remus klang erst entsetzt, dann resigniert. „Okay, du hast Recht, aber wenn ich das tue, kann ich auch gleich Leb wohl sagen."_

„_Was macht dich denn so sicher, dass sie gehen wird?"_

„_Würdest du denn bleiben bei dem, was ich zu erzählen hätte?"_

„_Wenn ich dich wirklich liebe scho… bei Merlin, was rede ich denn hier, wenn mich jemand hört. Verflixt Moony, du weißt jedenfalls was ich meine. Wenn sie die Richtige ist, wird sie bei dir bleiben, du weißt schon, so richtig kitschig und romantisch, wie in all diesen Romanen für junge Mädels, so mit ‚in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten' und ‚was auch immer da kommen mag' und ‚bedingungslose Liebe trotz oder gerade wegen aller Macken'."_

„_Macke? Du nennst das Macke?"_

„_Und wenn sie davonläuft, dann ist sie es nicht wert, Remus."_

„_Bei dir hört sich das alles so einfach an, und vollkommen in lächerliche gezogen übrigens auch. Zuerst veräppelst du mich, dann verniedlichst du diverse Problemchen und am Schluss knallst du mir noch richtig eine vor den Latz. Du bist wirklich ein wahrer Freund."_

„_Immer zu ihren Diensten, euer Durchlaucht!"…_

* * *

Sie wandte ihren Kopf auf die andere Seite um eine bequemere Lage zum Schlafen zu finden, doch plötzlich war da nichts mehr, worauf ihr Kopf lag. Ruckartig schreckte sich hoch. Verdammt, sie war doch tatsächlich eingeschlafen!

Sie hockte neben der Couch am Boden, den Kopf neben Remus Arm gelegt und Remus' Hand in der ihren. Erschrocken sah sie auf die Uhr. Zwei Stunden hatte sie im Land der Träume verbracht. Sie glaubte es kaum.

Ein Blick auf Remus' Gesicht sagte ihr, dass er immer noch nicht aufgewacht war. Langsam machte sie sich ernsthafte Sorgen, es war immerhin bereits ein weiterer Tag vergangen und in etwa einer Stunde würde abermals die Sonne untergehen. Sein Fieber war wenigstens noch etwas zurückgegangen, doch es war immer noch da, eine Tatsache, die ihr nicht gefiel.

Liebevoll streichelte sie ihm über die Wange und drückte seine Hand. Dann sah sie sich um, wo Sirius steckte. Sie fand ihn hinter sich im Wohnzimmer, wo er mit besorgtem und beunruhigtem Gesichtsausdruck auf und ab lief und dabei immer wieder nervöse Blicke zur Uhr hin warf.

Er macht sich auch langsam Sorgen, warum er nicht aufwacht. Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht…

Unwillkürlich spürte sie das Gefühl, dass sie diesen Mann, der ihr so freundlich entgegengekommen war, etwas beruhigen, ihn ermutigen musste. Auch er hatte so gut wie nicht geschlafen, seit sie Remus hierher gebracht hatten und man sah es ihm auch deutlich an. Sein Gesicht war blass und dunkle Schatten lagen unter seinen dunklen Augen und ließen ihn irgendwie gespenstisch aussehen.

„Hey Sirius. Willst du dich nicht hinsetzen? Davon, dass du hier wie ein unruhiger Tiger im Käfig hin- und herläufst, wacht Remus auch nicht schneller auf."

Sirius schien von ihrer Stimme richtig aufgeschreckt zu werden. Er zuckte zusammen und starrte sie im ersten Moment völlig verwirrt an, als wüsste er nicht, wer sie war und wieso sie hier war. Dann änderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck und ein nervöses Lächeln zuckte um seine Lippen. „Ich… ich steh lieber…"

„Du machst dir Sorgen um ihn, nicht wahr?"

Er nickte abwesend.

„Sein Fieber ist schon gesunken und ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass er bald aufwachen wird. Er hat starke Schmerzen erleiden müssen und das Fieber hat ihn auch geschwächt, da braucht sein Körper eben erst eine gewisse Zeit der absoluten Ruhe um wieder zur Kräften zu kommen." Ryanna hatte keine Ahnung, woher der zuversichtliche Klang in ihrer Stimme kam, denn sie konnte ihren eigenen Worten kaum Glauben schenken.

Da hielt Sirius inne und wandte sich ihr zu. Seine Schultern hingen schlaff herab und er wirkte in diesem Moment unglaublich müde. „Wenn es nur das wäre…" murmelte er leise vor sich hin und warf dann einen Blick zum Fenster hinaus, wo bald über dem Wald der Mond aufgehen musste.

Obwohl er sehr leise gesprochen hatte, war sein Gemurmel ihren Ohren nicht entgangen. Verwirrt und leicht beunruhigt runzelte sie die Stirn. Was meinte er damit? Das klang ja fast so, als würde da noch ein Geheimnis auf sie warten. Und davon hatte sie in letzter Zeit ehrlich genug gehört.

„Was meinst du damit?" fragte sie nervös und etwas unsicher, wer weiß, ob sie die Antwort überhaupt wissen wollte. Doch eine Antwort bekam sie erstmal keine, denn genau in diesem Moment färbte sich das Feuer im Kamin grün und schon im nächsten Augenblick stand dieser Snape wieder im Zimmer. Er warf ihr nur einen kurzen abschätzigen Blick zu, ehe er sich an Sirius wandte.

Der schien einen kurzen Augenblick völlig erleichtert, den eigentlich so verhassten ehemaligen Schulkameraden zu sehen. Doch schon im nächsten Moment schlug seine Stimmung vollkommen um. Er straffte sich und in seinen Augen blitzte es wütend auf.

„Wo warst du so lange, Snape? Es ist kaum noch eine Stunde Zeit!" knurrte er ungehalten, wobei er leicht die Fäuste ballte, um sich im Zaum zu halten.

Snape zog aber nur ungerührt eine Augenbraue hoch. „Hab ich irgendeinen Vertrag unterschrieben, der mich hierzu verpflichtet? Soweit ich weiß nicht, Black. Ich müsste überhaupt nicht hier sein, also erspar mir gefälligst solche unbegründeten Ausbrüche deinerseits oder ich bin dieser Flohkiste die längste Zeit hinterhergelaufen."

Sirius Kiefer begann angespannt zu zittern und in seinen Augen stand das kaum beherrschbare Verlangen, Snape ein paar Knochen zu brechen.

Ryanna konnte nur beobachten. Denn verstehen konnte sie beim besten Willen kaum etwas. Wieso war Snape hier? Wieso hatte Sirius ihn erwartet? Und wieso nannte Snape Remus eine Flohkiste?

„Und was die Verspätung in deinen Augen angeht: ich hatte zu tun. Im Gegensatz zu dir haben andere Menschen nämlich einen Job zu erledigen!"

Ganz deutlich nahm Ryanna war, dass in diesem Satz eine unterschwellige Andeutung steckte, die Sirius Gesichtsausdruck nach deutlich unter der Gürtellinie zugeschlagen hatte, doch sie verstand auch diese nicht. Da sah sie, wie Snape in eine Tasche griff und eine kleine und eine große Phiole daraus hervorholte. Die kleine enthielt eine durchscheinende Flüssigkeit mit nur leichter weißer Trübung, die große dagegen eine etwas zähflüssigere Substanz in graubraun, die äußerst unappetitlich aussah. Beide hielt er Sirius hin, der sie etwas perplex in die Hand nahm.

„Was ist das?" fragte er verwirrt und hielt die kleine Phiole hoch.

„Der zweite Verzögerungsgrund." grummelte der andere. „Albus bat mich darum. Es ist ein ziemlich starkes Schmerzmittel. Sicherlich nicht stark genug, aber es dürfte ausreichen, seinen jämmerlichen Zustand nicht noch übermäßig jämmerlicher werden zu lassen."

Unschlüssig blickte Sirius zwischen Remus, der Phiole und Snape hin und her, offenbar war er sich nicht sicher, wie er reagieren sollte. Er sah aus, als ob er ihm für seinen abfälligen und herablassenden Tonfall am liebsten eine reingehauen hätte, doch er tat dann doch etwas anderes.

„Danke." presste er mühsam und verkniffen hervor.

Snape hob nur kurz eine Augenbraue, dann verschwand er wortlos durch den Kamin.

Sirius kniete sich augenblicklich neben Remus und machte sich daran, die große Phiole mit dem ekligen Inhalt zu öffnen.

„Was war das gerade? Was wollte er hier? Und was zur Hölle ist das, was du ihm da in den Mund schütten willst?" fragte Ryanna bestimmend.

Mit einem Mal fühlte sie einen starken Beschützerinstinkt in sich wach werden. Ohne triftige Erklärung würde sie nicht zulassen, dass Sirius ihrem Remus diese Pampe verabreichte.

Sirius blickte etwas irritiert auf, so als hätte er völlig vergessen, dass sie noch da war. „Ich kann dir das jetzt nicht erklären, Ryanna. Aber glaub mir eins, er braucht dieses Zeug! Er ist zwar nicht wirklich darauf angewiesen, aber es macht es ihm leichter…"

Sie verstand überhaupt nichts. „Wovon redest du überhaupt?" Ryanna rutschte näher an ihn heran, bereit, seine Hand zu packen und sein Tun zu verhindern, was sie auch sogleich tat, als er die Phiole an Remus' Mund heranführte. Ernst blickte sie ihn an.

„Bitte Ryanna. Er muss dieses Zeug trinken, solange es noch warm ist, sonst wirkt es nicht."

„Was ist das?" fragte sie bestimmt.

Sirius seufzte. „Eine Art Medizin."

„Es wird ihm nicht schaden?"

„Nein, sicher nicht."

Sirius klang so überzeugt. Sie entschloss sich, ihm zu vertrauen und sah ihm dabei zu, wie er Remus langsam und vorsichtig, damit er sich nicht verschluckte, den Phioleninhalt einflößte und dann gleich mit der anderen Phiole weitermachte.

„Wozu gibst du ihm ein Schmerzmittel? Was er braucht ist etwas gegen sein Fieber, nicht noch mehr Schmerzmittel, die ihn ruhigstellen. Vielleicht ist er deswegen noch nicht aufgewacht?"

„Glaub mir, er braucht dieses Schmerzmittel dringender als irgendwas anderes."

„Aber WIESO?" fragte Ryanna fast schon verzweifelt. Sie wusste, dass er ihr etwas verheimlichte und es war etwas, dass so ganz offensichtlich direkt mit Remus zusammenhing, dass es sie schmerzte, dass keiner der beiden offenbar das Vertrauen gehabt hatte oder hatte, es ihr anzuvertrauen. „Was ist mit ihm? Ich merk doch, dass du mir was verschweigst! Bitte Sirius! Wir reden hier von Remus! Ich habe Angst um ihn! Ich mach mir Sorgen und ich will, dass er wieder gesund wird! Ich möchte bei ihm sein, ihm beistehen, ihm helfen, doch wie soll ich das, wenn ich nicht mal verstehe, was hier vor sich geht?"

* * *

Diese Frage würden wir uns wohl alle stellen, oder?

Die Antwort darauf... vielleicht im nächsten Kapitel! :-)

Bis demnächst,

Bella


	6. Chapter 6

Und hier kommt auch schon das letzte Kapitel. Also ein letztes Mal 'Viel Spaß' zu dieser Story!

* * *

Sirius schloss gequält die Augen und atmete ein paar Mal ganz tief durch. „Das ist nicht so einfach, Ryanna. Und ich sollte auch nicht derjenige sein, der dir das hier sagt. Das ist Remus' Sache. Aber…"

„Aber?" fragte sie sanft, als sie merkte, dass es ihm wirklich schwer fiel, eins von Remus' Geheimnissen zu offenbaren.

Er öffnete die Augen wieder und blickte sie direkt an. „Aber du bist hier und da ich nicht annehme, dass ich dich bis morgen früh aus diesem Zimmer fernhalten kann, würdest du es sowieso mitkriegen. Ich glaube, es ist geschickter, wenn du vorher erfährst, was passieren wird…"

Und damit erklärte er Ryanna in wenigen knappen, aber prägnanten Sätzen, dass Remus ein Werwolf war, was es damit auf sich hatte, was der Wolfsbanntrank bewirkte und wie Remus' Vollmondnächte ohne diesen Zaubertrank aussahen. Er verdeutlichte ihr auch, wie Kräfte zehrend und schmerzhaft die Verwandlung war und dass er ihm deshalb das Schmerzmittel gegeben hatte, besonders in Anbetracht der Verwandlung eines Fußes, dessen Knochen gebrochen waren.

Ryanna sank dabei etwas kraftlos nach hinten und lehnte sich irgendwann ziemlich schlaff an die Couch, sie fühlte deutlich, dass sie im Moment wohl ziemlich blass war. Noch vor zwei Tagen hätte sie keine Sekunde daran gezweifelt, dass ihr hier jemand einen Bären aufbinden wollte, doch heute nach all ihren Erlebnissen wusste sie ganz genau, dass alles, was Sirius erzählte hatte, der Wahrheit entsprach. Und doch weigerte sich ihr Verstand, es zu akzeptieren, es zu verstehen.

Werwölfe, so was gab es doch nur in Gruselgeschichten, Horrorfilmen und bei Stephen King, aber nicht im realen Leben! Und wie sollte es möglich sein, dass Remus, dieser sanftmütige, gütige, ruhige und herzensgute Mensch ein solches blutrünstiges Monster war?

Aber du hast die Narbe gesehen! sagte sie sich selbst. Die von dem Biss und auch all die kleineren, die aussehen, wie Kratzer von Krallen oder von Prankenhieben. Und war nicht damals, als Remus von dieser seltsamen nächtlichen Geschäftsangelegenheit vollkommen erschöpft zurückgekommen war, auch Vollmond gewesen?

Sie biss sich auf die Lippen. Aus etwas glasigen Augen blickte sie zu Sirius hinauf, der sie ansah, als hätte er ein schlechtes Gewissen. „Und da kann man gar nichts tun? Ich meine, ihr könnt doch zaubern…"

Er schüttelte nur traurig den Kopf. „Glaub mir, wenn es eine Möglichkeit zur Heilung gäbe, dann wäre Moony der erste gewesen, der dieses Mittelchen an sich hätte testen lassen." Wieder warf er einen kurzen Blick nach draußen. Es wurde bereits dunkler. Bald würde der Mond sein Angesicht präsentieren. „Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit." meinte er leise und hob sacht die Decke von Remus' Körper.

„Was machst du da?" fragte Ryanna irritiert und stand auf.

„Ich ziehe ihn aus und nehme den Verband ab. Wenn er sich verwandelt, würde die Kleidung nur kaputt gehen und der Verband würde vielleicht auf die Wunde drücken."

Ryanna schluckte. Es war alles wie in einem Fantasyfilm und doch gleichzeitig so real. „Warte!" sagte sie leise. „Ich helf dir."

Gemeinsam zogen sie Remus aus und entfernten den Verband vorsichtig, dann deckten sie ihn wieder sorgfältig zu. Remus' Atmung ging etwas schneller und flacher, immer wieder zuckte sein Körper leicht und er wand seinen Kopf hin und her.

„Er wird unruhig, es wird bald losgehen. Wenn du derweil lieber ins Schlafzimmer gehst, ist das auch in Ordnung. Du musst das hier nicht sehen. Du kannst dich auch eine Weile schlafen legen."

Langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Ich werde jetzt nicht gehen. Ich war bis jetzt hier und bin nicht gegangen, also werde ich das auch jetzt nicht tun."

Auf Sirius' Rat hin, Remus während der Verwandlung nicht zu nahe zu kommen, setzte sie sich auf den Sessel gegenüber und Sirius hatte in dem anderen Platz genommen. Sie warteten.

Aber nicht lange.

Remus keuchte auf, es folgte ein leises Stöhnen, das plötzlich an Intensität zunahm, ehe es abbrach. Im selben Moment krümmte sich sein Körper zusammen. Die Verwandlung begann.

Ryannas Augen wurden immer größer und ihre Hände krallten sich ineinander, als sie diese Laute des Schmerzes vernahm. Ihr Unterkiefer zitterte leicht. Es tat ihr in der Seele weh, den Mann, den sie liebte, den sie wirklich von ganzem Herzen liebte, so leiden zu sehen. Und doch konnte sie ihren Blick, von einer morbiden Faszination geleitet, nicht ablenken.

Vor sich auf der Couch krampften sich Remus' Gliedmaßen zusammen, wieder entkam ein tiefes, kehliges, unglaublich gequältes Stöhnen seinen Lippen. Er zog seine Beine dicht an den Körper und presste seine Arme vor seine Brust.

Da drang ein reißendes Geräusch an ihre Ohren, wie von einem Reißverschluss, nur begleitet von einem widerlichen Schmatzen. Verwirrt runzelte sie die Stirn und versuchte, das Geräusch zu lokalisieren, als sie auch schon blitzschnell eine Hand vor ihren offenen Mund presste und gerade noch einen erschrockenen, entsetzten Schrei unterdrücken konnte, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass es von aufreißender Haut herrührte.

Das Stöhnen war inzwischen zu einem ständigen Hintergrundgeräusch geworden, und bald wurde es begleitet von einem leisen Knirschen, das schließlich zum lauten Knacken wurde und dann wieder knirschte. Diesmal verstand Ryanna sofort, denn sie sah es auch. Knochen brachen, verschoben sich unter der sich dehnenden Haut, verformten Arme und Beine, bildeten neue Gelenke und verzerrten Remus' schöne, weiche Gesichtszüge und pressten seinen Schädel in eine neue, fremdartige, wilde Form.

Überall an seinem Körper sprießte Fell aus seiner Haut hervor. Seine Fingernägel wurden zu gefährlichen Klauen und aus seiner langen Schnauze schoben sich lange, spitze Reißzähne.

Vor ihr lag ein Wolf. Ein verdammt großer, zotteliger Wolf, der zwar im Allgemeinen ein furchteinflößendes Äußeres hatte, doch wie er im Moment zusammengekrümmt auf der Couch unter der Decke lag, mit geschlossenen Augen und flach atmend, da wirkte er überhaupt nicht unheimlich oder angsteinflößend.

Völlig fassungslos starrte Ryanna das Tier vor sich an. Das sollte Remus sein? Ihr Remus?

Das konnte nicht sein!

Und doch hatte sie es mit eigenen Augen gesehen. War Zeuge gewesen von dieser grausamen Verwandlung.

Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper, bemerkte sie jetzt. Ihre Hand lag immer noch auf ihrem Mund. Sie war unfähig, sich zu bewegen, zu reagieren, zu denken, zu handeln. Sie konnte einfach nur starren.

Bis sie es hörte. Dieses jämmerliche, herzzerreißende, leise Wimmern. Es war der Wolf. Er war zwar nicht bei Bewusstsein, aber er litt Schmerzen, eindeutig. Remus' Schmerzen. Der Wolf war Remus!

„Oh mein Gott!" entfuhr es ihr unwillkürlich.

Erst als ihr Blick langsam verschwamm bemerkte sie, dass sie weinte. Unaufhörlich liefen ihr die Tränen über die Wangen. Tränen der Fassungslosigkeit. Tränen des Begreifens. Tränen des Mitleids. Tränen für ein leidendes Geschöpf. Tränen für die eingesperrte Seele eines Menschen. Tränen für den Mann, den sie liebte.

„Mein Angebot gilt noch. Wenn es zuviel für dich ist, bist du in ein paar Minuten wieder zuhause und alles ist wie früher." Sirius Stimme klang rau und belegt, auch ihm war die Verwandlung nahe gegangen.

Träge und irgendwie mechanisch schüttelte sie langsam den Kopf und stand auf. Schritt für Schritt umrundete sie den Tisch und ließ sich neben der Couch auf die Knie sinken. Sirius würde sie schon zurückhalten, wenn es zu gefährlich war, doch er unternahm nichts. Zögerlich und doch entschlossen streckte sie ihre Hand aus. Sie zitterte.

Da spürte sie das weiche Fell unter ihren Fingerkuppen. Sie legte ihre Hand sachte auf die Stirn des Tieres und instinktiv, wie man es bei jedem Hund auch machte, streichelte sie seinen Kopf. Langsam und ruhig. Kraulte ihn hinter den Ohren und streichelte in langen, gleichmäßigen Zügen über seinen Hals hinab. Sie spürte, wie die Anspannung des Tieres ganz allmählich wich. Etwas entspannter ließ der Wolf seinen Kopf zur Seite sinken und das klägliche Wimmern verstummte.

Ein kleines, liebevolles Lächeln erhellte ihr tränennasses Gesicht.

„Ich werde nirgendwo hingehen, Sirius. Denn hier gehöre ich her, so obskur das auch sein mag. Ich fühle es einfach."

* * *

-Rückblick-

…_Draußen war es bereits dunkel. Remus saß zurückgelehnt auf der Couch, die Beine dem Feuer entgegengestreckt und blickte einfach nur in die tanzenden Flammen. Sie beobachtete ihn eine Weile von der Tür des Badezimmers aus. Es war ein warmer Tag gewesen und jetzt am Feuer war es auch warm, deshalb trugen sie beide nur T-Shirts. Er wirkte völlig ruhig und doch sah sie, wie es hinter seiner Stirn arbeitete. In den letzten Tagen war er immer unruhiger und nachdenklicher geworden. Etwas beschäftigte ihn und ließ ihn gar nicht mehr los. _

_Vielleicht machte er sich Sorgen um Tatze. Normalerweise war der struppige Hund alle paar Tage zumindest mal kurz reingeschneit, hatte alles auf den Kopf gestellt und war wieder verschwunden. Doch seit diesem Abend vor einer Woche, als sie in der Nacht darauf diesen seltsam wirren Traum hatte, hatte sich Tatze nicht mehr blicken lassen. _

_Am liebsten hätte sie ihn ein bisschen von seinen Gedanken abgelenkt, ihn aufgemuntert, doch ihr gingen selber so einige Dinge durch den Kopf und langsam häufte sich da einiges zusammen. Sie musste endlich Klarheit haben, musste wissen, was hier los war und woran sie war. Es tat ihr leid, wenn der Moment ungünstig war, aber sie konnte nicht mehr länger warten. _

_Sie setzte sich in den Sessel, der seitlich neben der Couch stand. „Remus?"_

„_Hmm?" Er wandte sich ihr zu, wirkte aber nicht ganz bei der Sache. _

„_Ich muss mit dir reden."_

_Dieser Satz schien ihn dann schon eher zu wecken. Sein Blick wurde klar und richtete sich aufmerksam und irgendwie resigniert auf sie. _

„_Ich bin jetzt knapp sechs Wochen hier und ich bin es gerne. Aber mein Job wartet auf mich und ich kann nicht ewig hierbleiben. Ich hab mich noch nie in meinem Leben an einem Ort, bei einem bestimmten Menschen so wohl gefühlt wie hier bei dir. Wir haben uns soviel unterhalten und besser kennen gelernt und doch werd ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass da etwas ist, dass du mir verschweigst. Oder sogar mehrere Dinge. Natürlich bist du nicht verpflichtet, mir dein ganzes Leben offenzulegen, aber ich dachte doch, dass wir uns mögen, dass wir uns vertrauen. Aber es kommt mir so vor, als könntest du das nicht. Du weichst mir bei bestimmten Dingen immer aus, ich weiß kaum etwas über dich. Und ich habe Angst, dass ich dich vielleicht nie wieder sehe, sobald mein Berufsalltag mich wieder einholt."_

„_Das ist nicht so einfach, wie du denkst, Ryanna."_

„_Wieso denn nicht? Ist dein Geheimnis so schrecklich?" fragte sie fast verzweifelt. „Bist du bei der Mafia oder was? Ein ehemaliger Sträfling? Oder bist du verheiratet?"_

„_Nein." meinte er irgendwie kleinlaut. _

„_Was dann? Bitte rede mit mir, Remus? Was machst du beruflich? Was arbeitest du da drin? Und wieso darf ich dein Büro nicht betreten, was ist darin, dass ich nicht sehen darf? Und wenn du weggehst, wie machst du das? Du gehst zu Fuß, das hab ich gesehen, mitten in den Wald. Und dann? Ich hab jetzt fast die ganze Umgebung abgelaufen. Hier gibt es nichts. Rein gar nichts. Also, wo gehst du hin und wie kommst du von hier weg? Ich glaub kaum, dass du irgendwo im Wald eine Garage oder ein Fahrrad oder was weiß ich versteck hast. Was machst du? Fliegst du einfach davon oder löst du dich in Luft auf? Was? _

_Und woher weißt du, wann du dich mit jemandem treffen sollst? Wie verständigst du dich mit deinen Kollegen, Geschäftspartner, wie auch immer… Hier gibt es kein Telefon, kein Handy, kein gar nichts. _

_Und was ist mit all den Kleinigkeiten? Wie wäschst du deine Wäsche? Hier gibt es keinen Strom also auch keine Waschmaschine. Wäschezuber gibt's auch keinen und ich hab dich auch noch nie mit einem Waschbrett zum Bach laufen sehen, trotzdem ist alles immer frisch. _

_Und wenn du Tee kochst, oder Heiße Schokolade, wieso ist die immer so schnell fertig, obwohl du zuerst ein Feuer schüren musst und dann das Wasser oder die Milch erst noch kochen muss? Wie machst du das?_

_Und woher stammen all diese Narben? Was ist mit dir passiert? Sowas holt man sich nicht einfach, weil man vom Baum fällt oder einen die Katze kratzt, das sind richtig ernste Wunden gewesen. _

_Erzähl's mir, Remus. Bitte!"_

_Noch im selben Moment verfluchte sie sich selbst, zum einen weil ihre Bitte flehentlicher klang, als sie es gewollt hatte und zum anderen, weil ihr alles auf einmal rausgerutscht war und jetzt wie ein erschlagender Vortrag wirkte, der ihr auch noch viel hysterischer ausgekommen war, als es beabsichtigt war. _

_Als sie ihn ansah, wirkte er klein auf der großen Couch. Er sah blass aus, hatte den Blick zu Boden gerichtet und irgendwie kam es ihr so vor, als hätte er die ganze Zeit gewusst, dass dieser Augenblick kommen würde. Und mit einem Mal wurde ihr bewusst, dass es das war, was er gefürchtet hatte. Doch jetzt war es zu spät und außerdem brauchte sie endlich Antworten. _

_Er seufzte, dann hob er den Kopf und blickte sie aus traurigen, resignierten Augen an. „Du willst es also wirklich wissen?"_

_Sie nickte. _

„_Gut, dann soll es so sein. Vielleicht hätte ich dir das alles schon viel früher sagen sollen, bevor wir so weit gegangen sind. Aber jetzt ist es zu spät dafür. _

_Ich bin nicht verheiratet, war nie im Gefängnis und hab keine Ahnung, was eine Maffa oder wie das hieß ist." _

_Sie zog irritiert eine Augenbraue hoch. Er wusste nicht was die Mafia war? Naja, das würde sich wieder mit dem decken, was sie bisher erlebt hatte. Er war ein gebildeter Mann, verstand etwas von Politik – im Allgemeinen – auch von Sport – jedenfalls irgendwie – und hatte Ahnung von so vielen Dingen und doch kannte er kaum einen Politiker, hatte keine Ahnung von Fußball, Tennis oder Cricket und tat sich mit vielen Dingen, die jedes Kind in der Schule lernte, schwer, wie gewissen Teilen der Chemie, Physik, Biologie oder der Geschichte. Er war intelligent, das wurde schon daran deutlich, wie er sich ausdrückte und was er sagte, doch sie konnte nicht greifen, worauf sich sein Wissen überhaupt bezog. _

„_Ich bin hier in England geboren, aufgewachsen, zur Schule gegangen, hab mich mit Gelegenheitsjobs über Wasser gehalten, mal als Lehrer gearbeitet und mir hier eine Existenz abgeschieden von all den vielen Menschen in London geschaffen. Und doch ist mein Leben so ganz anders als das deine. Ich bin nicht wie du, Ryanna. Ich bin ein Zauberer."_

_Sie konnte nicht anders, sie musste einfach lachen. Das war ja wirklich zu lächerlich. Und mit welchem Ernst er das sagte. _

„_Meine Frage war ernst gemeint, Remus." meinte sie fast ein wenig beleidigt. _

_Er sah ihr in die Augen. „Meine Antwort auch."_

_Sie schluckte und verstummte. Was sollte das werden? War er vielleicht verrückt? Hatte er irgendeine Art Psychose oder eine Persönlichkeitsstörung? Wieso hatte sie das dann bisher noch nicht bemerkt?_

„_Ich weiß, dass es schwer sein muss, das zu glauben. Aber es ist die Wahrheit. Ich bin als Zauberer geboren, meine Eltern waren auch welche. Es gibt viele Zauberer hier in England und auf der ganzen Welt. Wir leben meist im Verborgenen und kreuzen die Wege von euch Muggeln… Nichtmagiern… nur selten. Die Schule auf die ich ging, Hogwarts, ist die größte Schule für junge Hexen und Zauberer in ganz England. Meine…"_

„_Halt, stopp. Das reicht."_

_Sie bekam es plötzlich mit der Angst zu tun. Es war unheimlich, wie er davon sprach, so als ob alles wahr wäre, was er da sagte. Doch das konnte es unmöglich sein, doch wenn es das nicht war, dann bedeutete das, dass Remus ein Spinner war, dass sie hier mit einem Verrückten allein im Wald saß und er alles mit ihr machen konnte, ohne dass sie jemand finden würde. _

_Und dann war da noch dieses Bild, das sie nicht mehr aus ihrem Kopf bekam. Der Maskierte, der diesen Holzstab auf sie richtete und dann das rote Leuchten, bevor sie bewusstlos wurde. _

_Er griff in den Bund seiner Jeans und zog aus einer versteckten kleinen Tasche einen langen, dünnen Stab aus Holz. _

_Ängstlich sprang sie auf und wich vor ihm zurück. Was war das hier für ein Spiel? _

_Was geschah hier?_

_Was war das für ein Ding und wieso hatte Remus auch so eins, genauso wie der Maskierte?_

„_Das ist mein Zauberstab." erklärte er mit ruhiger und trauriger Stimme. _

„_Nein, nein, das kann nicht sein. Sowas gibt es nicht. Das ist alles nur Lug und Trug, nicht echt. Und das… das da, das ist Kinderspielzeug. Was soll das Remus? Was ist los mit dir?"_

„_Du glaubst mir nicht." stellte er trocken fest. „Bitte." Er hob den Stab und richtete ihn auf ein Foto auf dem Kaminsims. „Wingardium Leviosa." _

_Und das Foto begann zu schweben, segelte wie ein Vogel in der Luft umher, immer seinen Handbewegungen folgend. _

_Zitternd vor Angst taumelte sie rückwärts, nur weg von diesem Ding. _

„_Was… was bist du?" hauchte sie panisch, doch sie wartete die Antwort nicht ab, sondern riss stattdessen die Tür hinter sich auf und lief davon. Schon kurz danach hörte sie seine Schritte, die ihr folgten…_

* * *

Langsam kehrte ihr Bewusstsein zurück und sie wachte auf. Sie fühlte sich ausgeruht und frisch und so wohlig warm und geborgen, wie man es nur fühlte, wenn man da war, wo man hingehörte. Schlaftrunken – und dieses trunkene Gefühl völlig genießend – wandte sie sich zur Seite und streckte ihren Arm nach Remus aus, wollte ihn spüren, sich an ihn kuscheln. Doch ihre Hand tastete ins Leere. Etwas verwirrt runzelte sie die Stirn. Wieso war er nicht da? Sie öffnete die Augen. Remus lag nicht im Bett. Da fiel ihr Blick aufs Fenster und ihre Verwirrung stieg. Draußen wurde es gerade dunkel. Wieso hatte sie geschlafen und wachte jetzt, wo es Nacht wurde auf? Und wo war Remus?

Da fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen. Mit einem Mal brachen alle Erinnerungen über sie zusammen, wie ein Damm, der dem Wasserdruck nicht mehr standhalten konnte. Sein Geständnis, ihre Flucht, der Unfall, all diese unglaublichen Beweise für die Existenz von Magie, das Fieber, ihre Sorge, die Verwandlung zum Werwolf und nicht zuletzt, ihr Entschluss zu bleiben.

Ruckartig setzte sie sich auf und rieb sich die Augen.

Wieso lag sie hier im Schlafzimmer im Bett? War sie tatsächlich eingeschlafen? Und wann? Und wie lange hatte sie geschlafen?

Sie fühlte sich so, wie nach einer völlig durchzechten Nacht, wenn einem ein paar Stunden vor lauter Alkohol einfach abhanden gekommen waren. Und dieses Gefühl, etwas verpasst zu haben, nicht zu wissen, was geschehen ist, das war alles andere als angenehm.

Sie stand auf und ging strumpfsockig zur Tür. Leise, um niemanden zu wecken, öffnete sie diese einen Spalt und hielt augenblicklich überrascht inne. Sie konnte einfach nicht glauben, was ihre Augen ihr da zu sagen versuchten. Ihr Herz schlug schneller und doch schaffte sie es nicht, sich zu bewegen.

Im Wohnzimmer saß Sirius auf einem der zwei Sessel und las eine seltsam aussehende Zeitung, daneben lag Remus, bleich und erschöpft, aber seine Augen waren geöffnet. Sein Blick wirkte desorientiert und verwirrt, offenbar war er gerade aufgewacht.

Ryanna wollte nach ihm rufen, wollte zu ihm laufen, doch die Überraschung, die Freude und die unglaubliche Erleichterung schnürten ihr die Kehle zu und machten ihre Beine weich und schwer. Sie hielt sich am Türstock fest und ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen.

Remus Blick festigte sich und er entdeckte die Zeitung. Sein Mund bewegte sich langsam, aber nur ein leises Krächzen kam hervor. Doch es tat seine Wirkung. Augenblicklich sackte die Zeitung in sich zusammen und Sirius' blasses und müdes Gesicht kam zum Vorschein. Als ihm bewusst wurde, dass sein Freund erwacht war, begann er über und über zu strahlen. Er kniete sich neben ihn und griff nach einer Tasse mit Tee, der offenbar nicht mehr heiß war. Sachte und geübt half er Remus, ein paar Schlucke zu trinken, woraufhin dieser sich erschöpft zurücklehnte.

„Danke." Seine Stimme war kaum wieder zu erkennen, so rau und schwach klang sie.

„Wie fühlst du dich, Moony?" fragte Sirius.

„Phänomenal!"

Sirius grinste. „Ja, genau so siehst du auch aus! Phänomenal beschissen. Ich meinte es ernst, Remus. Wie fühlst du dich? Hast du Schmerzen?"

Remus nickte schwach. „Mein Bein… es pocht und brennt. Und ich fühl mich so ausgelaugt… so kraftlos… als hätte mich Moony mehrere Nächte am Stück beehrt…"

Mit einem Mal verstummte er und seine Augen fixierten die von Sirius. „Tatze, war etwa… war…"

Sirius nickte. „Ja, letzte Nacht war Vollmond."

„Aber… bis dahin waren es doch noch zwei Tage… was, was ist passiert…"

„Die Bärenfalle hat dich ziemlich übel erwischt. Ich hab euch im Wald gefunden. Poppy hat dich dann behandelt. Du hast hohes Fieber bekommen und bist einfach nicht aufgewacht. Bis jetzt."

Remus schloss die Augen.

Ryanna konnte sich immer noch nicht rühren. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen. Er war wieder wach, er war tatsächlich wieder wach. Und jetzt schlief er wieder und sie hatte ihre Chance verpasst, nur weil ihr Körper ihr einen Streich spielte.

Da riss Remus seine Augen plötzlich wieder auf und sein Blick glitt unstet durch den Raum, jedenfalls soweit, wie es sein eingeschränktes Blickfeld zuließ. Dann sackte er kraftlos zurück, die Augen wieder geschlossen.

„Sie ist nicht hier." stellte er fest. Ryanna war es, als schnürte sich etwas um ihr Herz, als sie hörte, wie resigniert, wie niedergeschlagen er war.

Sirius legte ihm beruhigend seine Hand auf den Arm. „Es war ein bisschen viel für sie…"

Remus Unterlippe zitterte. „Es ist wohl besser so. Jetzt kann sie wieder ihr Leben leben, kann glücklich werden. Sie hat etwas Besseres verdient als eine jämmerliche Bestie, die nicht einmal den Mut hatte, ihr rechtzeitig zu sagen, wer und was sie ist."

In seiner leisen Stimme schwang soviel Bitterkeit, soviel Verletztheit, Trauer und Resignation, ja sogar Selbsthass mit, dass seine Worte Ryanna doppelt trafen. Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, wie viel er wohl schon hatte durchmachen müssen. Wie viele sich offenbar schon von ihm abgewandt hatten, sobald sie sein Geheimnis erfahren hatten. Tränen sammelten sich unwillkürlich in ihren Augen.

Sirius schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Moony, hör doch auf so einen Blödsinn zu reden. Erstens bist du keine Bestie, zweitens kann Ryanna in ihrem Leben nicht glücklich werden, drittens hast du ihr rechtzeitig… okay, vergiss das wieder. Du hast Recht, du warst mal wieder zu feige, wie immer, aber wer kann dir einen Vorwurf daraus machen? Woraus ich dir aber einen Vorwurf mache, lieber Moony, ist dieses grässliche Gemisch aus Selbsthass und Selbstmitleid. Es wundert mich nicht, wenn dir alle Frauen davonlaufen. Wer will schon jemanden, der so wenig von sich selbst hält?" Er hatte sich richtig in Rage geredet und Remus wurde auf seiner Couch immer kleiner. Er wandte den Kopf ab und schloss die Augen, als wolle er nichts davon hören. Außerdem schien er furchtbar müde.

Da strich ihm Sirius sanft eine Strähne aus der Stirn, er hatte sich beim Anblick seines Freundes schnell wieder beruhigt. „Tut mir leid, aber das musste mal gesagt werden. Du darfst nicht immer alles so schwarzsehen, Remus. Manchmal geschehen die Dinge nicht so, wie du dir das ausmalst."

„Nicht so schwarzsehen? Ryanna ist weg. Ich liebe sie, aber sie ist weg." Seine Stimme zitterte.

„Ach Moony, wieso hörst du mir nie richtig zu? Ich habe nur gesagt, es war ein bisschen viel für Ryanna. Sie hat tagelang an deiner Seite gewacht und dabei kaum geschlafen. Heute Vormittag ist sie hier auf dem Teppich eingeschlafen, da hab ich sie ins Schlafzimmer gebracht, damit sie sich richtig erholen kann."

Remus Kopf ruckte herum, sein Blick verschleierte sich kurz, als wäre ihm schwindlig, doch das war schnell wieder vorbei und er fixierte Sirius. In seinen Augen glomm ein Funken Hoffnung, daneben glühte Furcht und alles wurde überdeckt von der selbst eingeredeten Gewissheit, dass das nicht wahr sein konnte.

„Sie ist hier?" fragte er schwach.

Sirius nickte.

„Und… und letzte Nacht?" stammelte Remus noch schwächer.

„Sie hat die Verwandlung mit angesehen und dann die ganze Nacht lang den Wolf zärtlich gestreichelt und ihm damit viel von seiner Anspannung genommen."

Remus musste die Augen schließen, er presste die Lippen zusammen und dennoch zitterte sein Unterkiefer, als würde er jeden Moment schluchzen. Doch er tat es nicht, seine Stimme klang nur zittrig, ein letztes Aufbäumen seiner falschen Gewissheit.

„Ich kann darüber nicht lachen, Sirius."

Sirius seufzte. „Das sollst du auch nicht, du Dummkopf. So einen Sturkopf wie dich findet man auch selten. Denkst du wirklich, ich würde bei so einem Thema Witze machen?"

Ryanna konnte nicht mehr einfach nur stehen bleiben. Sie konnte nicht mehr zusehen, wie Remus in seiner Bitterkeit versank. Sie wollte bei ihm sein, ihn berühren, ihn spüren, und sie war dankbar dafür, dass ihre Beine auch endlich wieder ihren Wünschen gehorchten.

Leise trat sie Schritt für Schritt in den Raum.

„Er macht keine Witze, Remus. Ich bin hier!" sagte sie ruhig und weich.

Seine Augen wurden groß und er versuchte, sich aufzusetzen, doch er sank jäh zurück in die Kissen. Schnell kniete sie sich neben ihn, streichelte ihm über die Wange und verflocht ihre Hand mit der seinen. „Bleib liegen."

Er starrte sie einfach an, musterte sie immer wieder von oben bis unten und kehrte doch immer wieder zurück zu ihren Augen.

„Ryanna… du… du bist hier…" stotterte er ein wenig fassungslos.

Sie lächelte ihn warm und glücklich an. „Und so schnell wirst du mich auch nicht los."

„Ähm, ich… mach uns dann mal was zu essen… in der Küche…" stammelte Sirius und erhob sie. Es war offensichtlich, dass er den beiden Zeit für sich geben wollte. Doch die bemerkten ihn kaum.

„Aber ich…" fing Remus leise protestierend an, aber Ryanna legte ihm augenblicklich ihren Zeigefinger auf den Mund.

„Nichts aber. Ich liebe dich, Remus. Ich liebe dich und nur dich. Und es ist mir egal, ob zu zaubern kannst oder nicht. Es spielt für mich keine Rolle, ob du reich bist oder nicht, ob du mit Tieren sprechen kannst oder ob du durch Kamine reist wie der Weihnachtsmann. Und es ist mir auch egal, wenn du jeden Monat eine Nacht ein wenig flauschiger wirst. Ich liebe dich und all das bist du!"

Remus starrte ihr ungläubig und fassungslos entgegen, konnte einfach nicht glauben, was er da hörte. Sie merkte, wie es in seinen Augen feucht schimmerte und fühlte, dass ihr bereits eine Träne über die Wange lief.

„Sei nie wieder so dumm und zweifle an mir, hörst du!" ermahnte sie ihn liebevoll. „Ich werde dir nämlich immer wieder das Gegenteil beweisen!"

Damit beugte sie sich über ihn. Sachte berührten ihre Lippen die seinen. Und obwohl sie von dem tagelangen Fieber rau und spröde waren, so waren sie doch das Süßeste, das sie je gekostet hatte. Zärtlich küsste sie ihn und schon bald kam er ihr nur allzu bereitwillig entgegen. Nur langsam konnte sie sich wieder von ihm lösen. Sie sah ihm liebevoll, aber auch ernst, in seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen, die vor unfassbarer Freude strahlten.

„Zweifelst du noch?" fragte sie leise.

Er sah sie einen Moment an, dann glitzerte etwas in seinen Augen, das sie als denselben Schalk identifizierte, den sie schon in jener alkoholisierten Nacht hatte kennen lernen dürfen.

„Ich weiß nicht so ganz… beweis mir noch mal, dass ich irre…"

Sie konnte sich ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Kannst du haben!"

Und während Sirius kopfschüttelnd im Türrahmen der Küche stand und ‚als ob er mit Tieren sprechen könnte' vor sich hinmurmelte, trafen sich Remus' und Ryannas Lippen zu einem weiteren Kuss.

ENDE

* * *

Hin und wieder muss es eben auch mal Kitsch sein *g*

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen!

Bye

Bella


End file.
